


День, когда ты полюбишь меня

by Scott_Summers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scott_Summers/pseuds/Scott_Summers
Summary: "Живи. Умри. И снова".
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900 Android(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	День, когда ты полюбишь меня

**Author's Note:**

> Всё украдено до нас. Любые отсылки и совпадения не случайны. Матчасть и не ночевала. От "Детройта" одно название канона, менять имена не буду.  
> Мне просто хотелось романтики. Получилось... своеобразно.

Просто эльфы влюбляются, как собаку заводят.  
Живешь такой, подумываешь присмотреть ротвейлера или там мастифу,  
мониторишь заводчиков с серьезными щенками по нужным характеристикам,  
как-то все не то... а потом в магазине случайно встречаешься глазами  
со щенком шпица "подушка надивануса" и - это же ТВОЯ СОБАКА.  
#449326, башорг  
  
**Пятница, 06.10  
5:59 AM**  
Каждый, кто служил на Манхэттене, знал, что пятница — это сущий ад на земле. Всё дерьмо, которое только могло случиться не сразу, старательно выжидало пятницы, чтобы тогда вцепиться в задницы пожарным, патрульным и парамедикам; доставалось и убойному отделу. Иногда — в прямом смысле.  
Гэвин лежал в темноте, глядя на календарь и щупая свежую отметину над лбом. Вчера ему наконец-то дали вымыть голову ("Только осторожно!"), в понедельник, если решат, что хорошо заживает, снимут швы. Пуля чиркнула по черепу, кровищи было море. Тина рыдала как ненормальная, а по факту — царапина, разве что длинная, волосы теперь неизвестно как лягут, когда отрастут.  
Зазвонил будильник. Протянув руку, Гэвин выключил его, взял телефон — ни одного входящего.  
Хорошо.  
Значит, кофе и душ в силе.  
Он любил эти утренние минуты, если только к чему-то в его жизни вообще имело смысл применять этот глагол. Ещё не горел свет в окнах напротив, не шумела вода в трубах; по узкой улице медленно ехал мусоровоз, притормаживал перед машиной Гэвина, зная, кому она принадлежит — впрочем, Гэвин, в свою очередь, старался притираться ближе к тротуару, чтобы не создавать проблем муниципалитету. Облетали клёны, засыпая всё красноватой сухой листвой, на клумбах засохли цветы, высаженные домовладелицей.  
Гэвин прислонился лбом к оконному стеклу, прикрыл глаза. Швы саднило, по ногам тянуло холодом; Гэвин думал о том, что сказал Ральф, узнав о его очередном ранении — и в жопу Ральфа, но его слышала добрая половина отдела!..  
"Странно, что ты на этот раз никем не прикрылся", — вот что заявил этот мудак, и Гэвин, конечно, ему врезал (и получил в ответ; один шов лопнул, пришлось накладывать ещё раз), однако по сути-то Ральф был прав. Каждый раз, когда Гэвин влипал в переделку, погибал кто-то другой. Тине чертовски повезло, что она — первая из всех! — послушалась его приказа и осталась в машине, хоть это и было строго запрещено инструкцией, отпускать его одного.  
Кто её надоумил, интересно?.. Так-то она регламент соблюдала всегда.  
Телефон принял сообщение.  
Фаулер.  
"Федералы хотят 48 улицу, — написал он. — Их человек будет к девяти. Не опаздывай".  
Гэвин нахмурился.  
Странно.  
С одной стороны, этот случай он бы спихнул с удовольствием, там чёткий висяк, с другой — а что, собственно, привлекло федералов? Четыре трупа со следами укусов животных, наверняка подпольные бои. Зверь вырвался, пожрал зрителей, устроители сбежали. Ничего нового в этом лучшем из миров.  
"Вазелин брать? — ответил он. — Или ебать будут только в мозг?"  
"Завязывай, — велел Фаулер. — Ты ещё с прошлого раза у них на карандаше".  
Ухмыльнувшись, Гэвин отправил "ок" и бросил телефон на кровать, достал из комода трусы и джинсы, наугад вытянул из ящика два носка. Не бесить федералов? Да нет проблем, футболка "Нахер полицию" как бы их задевать и не должна, разве нет?..  
Как дань приличиям (а больше — погоде) сверху он надел чёрную кофту с капюшоном и снял с вешалки кожаную куртку.  
Пришло ещё одно сообщение: метеослужба предупреждала о шквальном ветре. Гэвин стёр его из памяти телефона, достал из ящика пистолет и жетон, прицепил и то, и другое так, чтобы видно было с первого взгляда. Постоял перед зеркалом, снова потрогал швы, пробормотал:  
— Красавчик, блядь.  
И вышел из дома.

 **8:43 AM**  
Федеральный агент приехал первым. Когда Гэвин прошёл через участок — привет, Тина; опять бухал, Хэнк; с дороги, блядь, — в кабинете Фаулера уже маячил посетитель, сидел спиной к стеклу, неподвижный как манекен. Гэвин бросил куртку в кресло, наступил коленом на подлокотник и снял трубку местного телефона, набрал Фаулера, сказал:  
— Рид прибыл.  
— Заходи, — отозвался лейтенант.  
Гэвину он чисто по-человечески нравился: он берёг своих людей, не скандалил попусту, справедливо распределял работу и умел требовать её добросовестного выполнения, — так что Гэвин, в свою очередь, старался не совать ему палки в колёса и не раздражать без необходимости, а это означало, что федерала придётся потерпеть.  
Тот встал ему навстречу и протянул руку.  
— Рикард.  
Тоже что-то новенькое. Обычно звучало высокомерное "агент Бла-бла" или даже "специальный агент Джон Бла-бла", и тут — только имя?..  
— Гэвин.  
Он без приглашения сел на свободный стул, закинул ногу на ногу.  
— Чему обязан, агент?  
— Меня интересует дело об укусах животного, — мягко сказал Рикард. — Сорок Восьмая Западная, 504.  
Он был чёртов красавчик, Гэвин не мог этого не заметить. Высокий, широкоплечий, с нежной белой кожей и гладко уложенными волосами — одна прядь выбилась и нависала над левым глазом, федеральный агент стряхивал её движением головы, но она падала на прежнее место. Гэвин мысленно провёл пальцем по его губам и понял, что пропал и обречён следующую пару месяцев дрочить исключительно на воспоминания об этом лице. Ну что ж, неплохой подарочек на завтрашний день рождения.  
— Все мои отчёты и протоколы криминалистов внесены в базу, — сообщил Гэвин, обхватывая колено замком из пальцев. — Улики в архиве. Хотите— взгляните лично.  
— Я бы предпочёл побывать на месте преступления, — так же спокойно возразил Рикард. — Сопроводите меня?  
— Разумеется, — Гэвин пожал плечами. — Если лейтенант отпустит.  
— Катись, — Фаулер сделал характерный жест. — Сдай текучку Ральфу...  
Гэвин скривился.  
— Хорошо, сдай Тине, слабак! И позвони, когда освободишься, сегодня всё-таки пятница. Всего доброго, агент Рипли, рад был познакомиться.  
Удержаться Гэвин не смог.  
— Значит, агент Рипли, — протянул он с ухмылкой, когда они вышли из кабинета.  
— Рикард, пожалуйста, — отчеканил тот. — И без глупых шуток.  
— Мм, — неопределённо отозвался Гэвин. — А часто шутят?  
— Чаще, чем мне бы хотелось.  
— Почему бы тогда не сменить фамилию?..  
— Не хочу обидеть семью, — неожиданно серьёзно ответил федеральный агент. Гэвин поперхнулся заготовленной остротой, помолчал, пожал плечами:  
— Аргумент. Убедили, Рипли, шутить не буду.  
На мгновение он ощутил острую зависть к чужому счастью: у него была семья, у этого красивого парня, семья, которой он дорожил и для которой имел значение; чертыхнувшись про себя, Гэвин выкинул это из головы.  
— Мне тоже звать вас Ридом? — уточнил Рикард.  
— Как пожелаете. Ваша машина или моя?  
— Как пожелаете, — Рикард улыбнулся чуть насмешливо.  
Гэвину срочно нужно было с ним поссориться, прямо сейчас, пока ещё оставался шанс не влюбиться, но он, во-первых, не мог придумать причину, а во-вторых, обещал Фаулеру не конфликтовать с федералами. В прошлый раз и вправду вышло некрасиво и громко, но им не стоило пренебрежительно отзываться о ведении дел в участке; им предоставили место, средства и рабочие руки, а они всё высказывали претензии и кривили губы. Если бы Рикард вёл себя хоть вполовину так же, Гэвин устроил бы скандал до небес, но Рикард, как назло, был вежлив и предупредителен.  
И охуенно сексуален в своём дорогущем белом пальто, у Гэвина аж ладони вспотели от желания затащить агента в ближайший отель, раздеть и трахнуть — да что там, он бы и дал без вопросов, с таким парнем никакая раскладка не казалась плохой идеей, — так что футболка навыпуск была очень кстати. Ни к чему демонстрировать федеральному агенту, насколько ты рад его видеть.  
Собрав из лотка бумаги, подготовленные к сегодняшнему дню, Гэвин сгрузил их Тине на стол, сказал извиняющимся тоном:  
— Придётся тебе подменить меня, детка. Если притащатся криминалисты, не езди с ними никуда, перебьются, ок?  
— Ок, — Тина улыбнулась. — Приедешь обратно сегодня?  
— Как пойдёт, — Гэвин пожал плечами и хотел отвернуться, но она удержала его за руку и, покраснев, сунула маленький свёрток.  
— Это подарок. Только до завтра не открывай!  
Удивлённый, Гэвин пообещал.  
— У вас день рождения? — уточнил Рикард.  
— Завтра, — Гэвин сунул свёрток в карман и столкнулся с идущим навстречу Ральфом, рявкнул: — Глаза, блядь, разуй!  
— Свои из жопы вытащи! — огрызнулся Ральф в ответ. — Мудила слепошарый!  
Он знал или как минимум догадывался, что в присутствии федерального агента Гэвин не станет продолжать перебранку, и Гэвина это бесило: говнюк опять останется безнаказанным!.. Тем не менее, он промолчал, только набычился, а Рикард и вовсе инцидент проигнорировал.  
— Хотите кофе? — предложил он. — Мы вполне можем задержаться, дело терпит.  
Он снова улыбнулся и добавил:  
— Я угощаю.  
— Пытаетесь со мной подружиться? — буркнул Гэвин. — Не стоит, это не даст вам никаких бонусов.  
— Просто не люблю пить кофе в одиночестве.  
Гэвин молча указал на кофейню напротив.  
Всё же он продолжал ждать подвоха и дождался: устроившись за столиком в углу, Рикард заметил:  
— Я прочитал протоколы осмотра склада, ваш и патрульных, и у меня возник один вопрос. Поможете мне разобраться?  
В переводе на нормальный человеческий язык это означало что-то вроде: "Кто-то из вас напиздел в отчёте, и я думаю, что ты"; более того, Гэвин догадывался даже, о чём пойдёт речь.  
О пропавших тридцати минутах.  
Фаулер тоже о них спрашивал, Гэвин честно пожал плечами и сказал, что понятия не имеет, как это вышло, но что-то ему подсказывало, что Рикард таким ответом не удовлетворится.  
— Хотите знать, где я шлялся полчаса? — спросил Гэвин в лоб.  
Рикард помедлил и кивнул.  
Глаза у него были серо-голубые, оттенка, который у "хонды" назывался "лунный свет" — ближе к серому, чем к голубому, в темноте, но на солнце, Гэвин подозревал, они стали бы одного цвета с утренним небом, и Гэвину хотелось пить кофе и тонуть в этом небе, и это было так глупо, что он невольно ухмыльнулся, хоть тут и пора уже было плакать и ругаться матом.  
Он запал на федерального агента, вот так номер.  
И где таких красивых делают?..  
— Всё в порядке? — Рикард наморщил лоб.  
— Угу, — Гэвин отхлебнул кофе, всем своим существом осознавая разницу между ними. — Задумался, что бы такого соврать, чтобы вы сразу поверили и от меня отстали.  
— Вариант "сказать правду" вы не рассматриваете?  
— А если я не знаю правды? — Гэвин понизил голос, наклоняясь вперёд. — Я вошёл в кладовку в восемь сорок восемь, а вышел — в девять восемнадцать, и я понятия не имею, что я там делал полчаса, но Картрайт может подтвердить, что со склада никто не выходил в это время, так что вряд ли я укрывал преступника.  
Бедолага Бенни извивался как уж на сковородке, но всё, что смог, это не указывать в отчёте, что в кладовке он в этот промежуток времени Гэвина тоже искал — и не нашёл, что характерно; он стоял на том, что смотрел "везде", но не вдавался в подробности, а Гэвин, в свою очередь, повторял, что не покидал склад. Фаулер отстал от них в конце концов, и вот теперь надо же было федеральному агенту заинтересоваться этой ерундой!  
— Вы не помните, — Рикард не спрашивал. — Скажите, Рид, а было с этим связано что-то... необычное?  
Теперь уже Гэвин задрал бровь.  
— Насколько "необычное"?  
Рикард пристально на него смотрел некоторое время, затем улыбнулся, покачал головой.  
— Значит, ничего необычного, раз вы не помните. Не так ли?

 **Среда, 04.10  
8:47 PM**  
Склад пропах мочой и дерьмом, так что Гэвин позавидовал криминалистам в их масках. Радовало одно: допрашивать тут некого, так что вскоре удастся отсюда свалить; в участке в ночь глухую он тоже никому не нужен, сможет сразу поехать домой и вымыться — ну, кроме головы, которую всё ещё нельзя было мочить.  
Вздохнув, он провёл рукой по выбритой макушке. Затылок был плюшевый, приятный на ощупь, но рана, не прикрытая волосами, смотрелась отвратительно. Кепка, к сожалению, тоже сверху не налезала, Гэвин натягивал капюшон, когда шёл по улице, но в помещении снимал его, чтобы не выглядеть глупо, и вместо этого выглядел страшно: от виска к затылку наложили аж десять швов. А всего делов-то, двадцать второй калибр, кто бы мог подумать!..  
По плану в конце коридора значилась кладовка. Вздохнув ещё раз, Гэвин толкнул дверь ногой и посветил внутрь, и ему показалось, что в дальнем углу что-то шевельнулось. Это могла быть кошка, конечно, и всё же Гэвин объявил для проформы:  
— Полиция! Выходите с поднятыми руками!  
Ему никто не ответил.  
Бросив быстрый взгляд на часы — восемь сорок восемь, — Гэвин шагнул в кладовку.  
Фонарь погас.  
Гэвин пощёлкал кнопкой, хотел шагнуть назад, но никакого "назад" больше не было, тьма обнимала его со всех сторон, живая, осязаемая, ощутимая; Гэвин почувствовал, как что-то скользнуло по глазным яблокам, и поспешно сморгнул, прикрыл лицо рукой, в которой держал фонарь, и ещё раз нажал на кнопку, больше машинально, чем всерьёз рассчитывая на успех.  
Луч света озарил стоящий в рядочек у стены инвентарь: швабры, ведро на подставке с колёсиками, пылесос, — и какие-то тубусы, кусок сорванной наружной растяжки.  
Гэвин попятился и вывалился в коридор, прямиком в объятия Картрайта.  
— Ты где был?! — ошеломлённо спросил Бенни. — Я только что туда заглядывал, тебя там не было!  
— Да вот он я, — Гэвин даже не разозлился от неожиданности. — Чего ты вообще туда полез?  
— Так тебя искал! — Бенни сунул ему под нос часы. — Мы должны были двадцать минут назад уехать! Где ты, мать твою, был?!  
Не поверив увиденному, Гэвин взглянул на свои часы, потом на экран телефона.  
Девять восемнадцать.  
Он знал, что пробыл в кладовке несколько секунд, он всего-то моргнул и пощёлкал фонарём, да что там, он даже не успел испугаться!  
— Где ты был? — снова спросил Бенни, на этот раз с упёртым "я-ничего-не-видел" лицом. — Я должен буду написать, почему мы задержались.  
— Я был в кладовке, — сказал Гэвин медленно. — А ты меня не нашёл. Так и пиши. Это называется "обоснованное сомнение", Фаулеру придётся это сожрать.  
Задержав дыхание, он обернулся и ещё раз посветил фонарём в темноту.  
И темнота посмотрела на него в ответ.

 **Пятница, 06.10  
10:02 AM**  
— Вы давно в полиции? — поинтересовался Рикард по дороге.  
Прежде чем сесть в машину, он снял пальто и положил на заднее сидение, оставшись в сером казённом пиджаке с пижонским узким галстуком. И не пристегнулся; Гэвин хмыкнул и указал на это, напомнил:  
— Мы всё-таки закон и порядок, Рипли.  
Рикард послушно щёлкнул замком ремня безопасности и задал тот самый вопрос.  
Гэвин помедлил, выруливая со стоянки, вписал "сивик" в поток машин и лишь тогда сказал:  
— В детективах — лет семь, до этого патрульным был... лет пять? Не помню точно.  
— О вас неоднозначно отзываются, — Рикард на него не смотрел.  
— И что? — Гэвин пожал плечами. — Я не Франклин, чтобы всем нравиться.  
— Кое-кто говорит, что вы намеренно выставляете себя большим...  
— Мудаком? — подсказал Гэвин.  
— Да, — Рикард улыбнулся. — Намеренно отталкиваете людей, которые пытаются с вами сойтись.  
— Это тест на профпригодность или что? Вы вроде федерал, а не мозгоправ из внутренних расследований.  
— Я просто любопытный.  
— Нам с вами не работать в долгосрочной перспективе, так что сойдёмся на том, что я мудак, меня это устроит.  
Подействовало, Рикард кивнул и замолчал.  
Гэвин ткнул в кнопку магнитолы и выбрал нейтральную станцию, крутящую золотые хиты, уменьшил громкость, исподтишка поглядывая на Рикарда. В профиль федеральный агент выглядел ничуть не хуже чем анфас; Гэвину хотелось дотронуться, провести пальцем по линии челюсти, по губам, вылизать ухо, такое нежно-розовое на фоне тёмных волос. Вздохнув, он отвернулся и сосредоточился на дороге, подумал мельком, что стоит, наверное, уже носить рекомендованные окулистом очки хотя бы за рулём — дальние светофоры расплывались цветными пятнами.  
Да и, глядишь, меньше мерещиться будет в неосвещённых кладовках.  
Рикард снова заговорил, когда проехали Флэтайрон.  
— Что за животное напало на погибших, как вы думаете?  
— Не знаю, — хмуро отозвался Гэвин. — Патанатом не предложил мне вариантов. Учитывая, что отпечаток челюсти почти квадратный, это было что-то очень тупорылое... тупомордое.  
Он старательно не смотрел на Рикарда, но гадал, улыбнулся тот поправке или нет; Гэвину хотелось самому себе вымыть рот с мылом за всё сказанное ранее, хотелось целиком вымыться и начать всё с начала, продемонстрировать себя в лучшем виде — и, да, блядь, позвать федерального агента на свидание. Почему бы не попытаться? За один раз ничего не случится, никогда не случалось.  
— И довольно крупное, — согласился Рикард. — Мне странно, что до сих пор никто не заметил в городе животное таких размеров, а вам?  
— Вы не представляете, сколько в городе шизиков, — Гэвин усмехнулся. — Ненормальных, то есть. Я не удивлюсь, если эту тварь уже кто-то прикормил, надел ошейник и называет "хорошим мальчиком".  
Рикард засмеялся.  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — сказал он, — а то у меня есть риск никогда не закрыть это дело.  
— Так вы его забираете?  
Гэвин не знал, рад он этому или нет. Одним висяком меньше, конечно; с другой стороны, он даже Ральфу не стал бы подкладывать такую свинью, а уж этому парню жизнь отравлять тем более не хотелось.  
— Думаю, да. Зависит от того, что я найду на складе.  
— А что вы надеетесь найти?  
Рикард посмотрел на него, приподнял брови.  
— А что вы уже нашли?.. — снова спросил он. — Не ждите, что я вам поверю, Гэвин. Вы не умеете лгать.  
— Вы разбиваете мне сердце, — буркнул Гэвин. — Я-то считал себя великим лицедеем!  
Что-то в молчании Рикарда заставило его повернуть голову и наткнуться на внимательный взгляд.  
— Что? — Гэвин почувствовал себя неловко.  
— Ничего. Извините, — Рикард привычно уже улыбнулся. — А кем вы были до того, как пришли в полицию?  
"Счастливым человеком", — едва не вырвалось у Гэвина.  
Он стиснул зубы, покатал во рту слюну, пытаясь сформулировать мысль не просто покороче, но так, чтобы отбить у федерального агента охоту к дальнейшим расспросам, а в итоге сказал только:  
— Автомехаником.  
— А я дизайнером, — Рикард как будто не обратил внимания на заминку. — Никогда не знаешь, как жизнь повернётся.  
Гэвин промычал что-то неопределённое в ответ.  
Что ж, это объясняло белое пальто и шикарную стрижку. Гэвин остро ощутил свою неполноценность: ботинки эти убитые, джинсы с китайского рынка, потасканная куртка, да ещё воспалённые швы, чёрные нитки, узлами выпирающие из неровной кожи. Позвать на свидание? Уймись, Рид. Кофе он с тобой выпил по необходимости, это ничего не значит. Леди и бродяга — отличное клише, но всего лишь клише, в жизни так не бывает.  
— Приехали, — сказал он, притормаживая на углу Десятой и Сорок Седьмой и разглядывая затор впереди. — Либо пешком, либо через Одиннадцатую можно попробовать.  
— Давайте пешком пройдём, — согласился Рикард.  
На мгновение Гэвину захотелось как-то пробить его невозмутимость, вывести из себя; вовремя вспомнив о просьбе Фаулера, он лишь кивнул и закрутил головой, высматривая местечко для парковки.  
Рикард, выйдя из машины, надел очки и тонкие кожаные перчатки, Гэвин застегнул кофту, сунул руки в карманы.  
— Тут рядом, — пояснил он зачем-то.  
Чувствовал он себя отвратительно, стало стыдно до тошноты, словно Рикард мог подслушать его мысли; подбросив носком ботинка лежащую на тротуаре крышку от "колы", Гэвин пинками погнал её к перекрёстку с Сорок Восьмой, стараясь идти чуть впереди Рикарда, чтобы хотя бы не видеть его совершенство.  
Ворота склада подростки уже изрисовали граффити и накидали в щель пустые банки и окурки. Гэвин разрезал ленту, толкнул створку, пропуская Рикарда, и запер ворота за собой.  
И достал пистолет.  
— Думаете, здесь кто-то есть?  
— А вы уже исключили из уравнения животное с квадратной челюстью? — парировал Гэвин. — Держитесь позади меня, если не хотите испортить своё шикарное пальто.  
Рикард с сомнением качнул головой, но послушно отступил, позволяя Гэвину первому подняться на крыльцо.  
Дверь была заперта. Ничего не изменилось со среды — те же бочки во дворе, та же пожухлая трава в трещинах асфальта.  
И всё же Гэвину стало не по себе. Он сорвал пломбу с замка, сунул в карман и помедлил, прежде чем взяться за ручку.  
— Вы боитесь, — сказал Рикард. — Что вы видели, Гэвин?  
— Ничего.  
Нахмурившись, он нажал на дверную ручку. Рука провалилась сквозь тонкую фанеру — и осталась с той стороны.  
В первую секунду боли не было, только оторопь; Гэвин повернулся, и фонтан артериальной крови окатил Рикарда с головы до ног, алые капли мгновенно впитались в белую шерсть пальто, расплылись шедевром сумасшедшего художника, и лишь тогда до Гэвина дошло.  
Он заорал, сделал шаг назад и сорвался с крыльца.

 **Пятница, 06.10  
5:59 AM**  
Захлебнувшись криком, Гэвин подскочил на кровати, схватился за плечо, но рука была на месте, целая и невредимая. Гэвин ощупал её, поднёс к глазам и лишь тогда медленно выдохнул, вытер лицо, приходя в себя.  
— Приснится же такое, — пробормотал он.  
Зазвонил будильник, Гэвин выключил его на ощупь и побрёл в ванную, долго стоял под душем, дрожа в ознобе несмотря на горячую воду, потом побрился и почистил зубы, разглядывая себя в зеркало.  
Мерзкий сон никак не хотел отпускать, запал в память до последней секунды, и Гэвина чуть не стошнило, когда перед глазами всплыло как наяву окровавленное пальто федерального агента.  
Он, правда, был украшением сна, этого Гэвин не отрицал, и если мозг на самом деле ничего не изобретает, а лишь комбинирует ранее виденное, Гэвин не отказался бы встретить этого парня ещё раз.  
Запустив кофеварку, он надел трусы и джинсы, полез за носками и вспомнил о телефоне, разблокировал экран — и похолодел, увидев сообщение от Фаулера: "Федералы хотят 48 улицу. Их человек будет к девяти. Не опаздывай".  
— Да что за нахер?! — пробормотал Гэвин чуть слышно, промотал ленту сообщений вверх, но там, разумеется, не было никакого "вчера" и никакого дублирования сообщений.  
А Фаулер, не получив ответа, перезвонил.  
— Ты что там, спишь? — осведомился он. — Рид, приём, ты бухал вчера, что ли?!  
— Нет, — Гэвин сглотнул. — Слышу, не орите. Я приеду.  
— А куда ты денешься! — лейтенант фыркнул, но успокоился. — Жду, давай бегом.  
Джинсы полетели обратно в комод.  
Гэвин не верил в такие совпадения, и дежавю у него никогда не случалось. Если он что-то помнил, значит, это было на самом деле, а это, в свою очередь, означало, что ему представляется второй шанс произвести первое впечатление на федерального агента.  
Скрестив пальцы, чтобы приехал именно Рикард, Гэвин раскопал свои единственные парадно-выходные не форменные брюки и чёрный кашемировый свитер, купленный почти случайно на рождественской распродаже, вытащил из шкафа суконную куртку — и повесил на место, прикинув, что сварится. Ладно, свитера будет достаточно в участке и в машине, а на склад он возьмёт куртку от полевой формы, там самое место именно ей.  
Да.  
Особенно, если дверь снова откусит ему руку...  
Вздохнув, Гэвин потёр плечо, постоял перед зеркалом, собираясь с мыслями.  
Он умер, это точно.  
И он был жив.  
— День сурка, — сказал он, потрогал швы, поморщился. — Ладно. Прорвёмся.

 **8:40 AM**  
Федеральный агент вновь приехал первым. Когда Гэвин прошёл через участок — у тебя свадьба или похороны; отлично выглядишь; типичный пидорас, — в кабинете Фаулера уже маячил посетитель, сидел спиной к стеклу, неподвижный как манекен. Гэвин перегнулся через стол Тины и снял трубку её телефона, набрал Фаулера, сказал:  
— Рид прибыл.  
— Заходи, — отозвался лейтенант.  
А федеральный агент встал ему навстречу и протянул руку.  
— Рикард.  
Он был чёртов красавчик, Гэвин не мог этого не отметить. Высокий, широкоплечий, с нежной белой кожей и гладко уложенными волосами — одна прядь выбилась и нависала над левым глазом, Рикард иногда стряхивал её движением головы, но она падала на прежнее место. Он носил серый казённый пиджак с узким чёрным галстуком, белое пальто лежало в кресле рядом.  
— Гэвин, — он пожал протянутую руку, чувствуя, как перехватывает горло. — Чем могу помочь?  
— Меня интересует дело об укусах животного, — Рикард чуть наклонил голову. — Сорок Восьмая Западная, 504.  
— Да, четыре трупа, — подтвердил Гэвин. — Складское помещение, сдано в эксплуатацию полгода назад. Немного удивительно, что там нет ничего похожего на клетку или вольер для содержания животного, но, возможно, зверя привезли для каких-то целей непосредственно перед инцидентом.  
Краем глаза он увидел, как вытягивается лицо Фаулера, и мысленно пообещал отдать всю рождественскую премию на благотворительность, лишь бы лейтенант промолчал. Это помогло или Фаулер вспомнил о существующих тёрках с ФБР и не стал усугублять положение, но он ограничился тем, что под прикрытием стола набрал и отправил Гэвину сообщение.  
— Извините, — Гэвин криво улыбнулся и полез за телефоном.  
"Это что за театр одного актёра?"  
"Я на совещании, перезвоню позже", — шаблоном ответил Гэвин.  
Фаулер поперхнулся, закашлялся и спешно налил себе воды из кувшина. Рикард вежливо переждал, пока снова станет тихо, потом сказал:  
— Мне бы хотелось лично осмотреть место преступления, это возможно? И обсудить с вами детали.  
— Я к вашим услугам, — Гэвин развёл руками.  
Он искренне надеялся, что не слишком откровенно пожирает Рикарда глазами, но отвести взгляд не мог, ему и руки-то было трудно держать при себе.  
— Текучку Ральфу сдай, — велел Фаулер, по-прежнему не понимающий, в чём подвох и откуда такая покладистость у самого ершистого детектива в участке. — И позвони, когда освободишься, сегодня всё-таки пятница. Всего доброго, агент Рипли, рад был познакомиться.  
— Тине сдам, — бросил Гэвин, идя к двери, придержал её для Рикарда. — Сразу поедем или, может, кофе? Вы завтракали?  
— Завтракал, но от кофе не откажусь, — Рикард улыбнулся.  
Гэвин понял, что готов отдаться здесь и сейчас, у всех на глазах, только бы этот парень продолжал ему так улыбаться.  
— Мне нужна буквально минута, — выдавил он, сгрёб всю текучку и перенёс на стол Тины, сказал вполголоса: — Извини, дружок, придётся тебе меня подменить. Если притащатся криминалисты, не езди с ними никуда, там ничего срочного.  
— Приедешь обратно сегодня? — Тина придержала его за рукав, и Гэвин вспомнил о подарке.  
— Да, скорее всего, — он подмигнул. — Пятница же. Давай, детка, я побежал.  
Рикард ждал у дверей. Гэвин пропустил его, потом Ральфа; тот открыл было рот, чтобы ответить на очередную грубость, но Гэвин промолчал, и Ральф, кажется, так и остался стоять, глядя ему вслед.  
— Вы меня немного удивили, — признался Рикард, спускаясь рядом с Гэвином по лестнице. — Мне вас описывали как... своеобразного человека.  
— Большого мудака, — согласился Гэвин. — Сначала ты работаешь на репутацию, потом репутация работает на тебя.  
Рикард засмеялся.  
— Вы своеобразный человек, — сказал он, — но мне нравится.

 **9:12 AM**  
Глаза у него были серо-голубые, цвета весеннего льда в темноте — и весеннего солнца на свету, Гэвин пил кофе и тонул в них, радуясь, что в приличном обществе считается хорошим тоном смотреть в глаза собеседнику.  
— Я прочитал протоколы осмотра склада, ваш и патрульных, — начал Рикард, когда общие темы себя исчерпали, — и у меня возник один вопрос. Поможете мне разобраться?  
— Если это в моих силах, — Гэвин сделал приглашающий жест.  
На самом деле он не решил, что ему говорить. В его прагматичном сознании факты укладывались в одну цепочку, но стоит ли излагать её Рикарду? Поверит ли федеральный агент — или решит, что детектив кукушкой поехал, когда услышит о хищной темноте, сожравшей полчаса личного времени Гэвина, и двери, откусившей ему руку.  
Впрочем, о двери точно не следовало рассказывать. Идея повторного проживания текущего дня выглядела достаточно ненормальной даже для самого Гэвина. Он мог, конечно, выложить факты о дизайнерской работе Рикарда или об очках, которые тот держит во внутреннем кармане пиджака, однако — профессиональная деформация! — он прекрасно понимал, что это лишь косвенные улики, имеющие более одного варианта трактовки.  
— В целом показания сходятся, — Рикард немного наклонился вперёд. — Кроме одного момента. Около девяти часов вечера офицер Бенни Картрайт искал вас, чтобы опечатать и оставить место преступления, и не смог найти. По вашим словам, всё это время вы находились на складе, в кладовке. Я видел кладовку на плане, её площадь — футов восемьдесят, не больше. Что задержало вас там на целых полчаса?  
— Мне уже нужен адвокат? — Гэвин тоже поставил локти на стол и улыбнулся, смягчая свои слова. — Я бы хотел обсудить с ним свои показания!  
В глубине души он удивлялся собственной беспечности. Алло, Рид, в прошлом "сегодня" ты сдох на этом складе, ничего?!  
Ничего.  
Он готов был рискнуть — и не один раз, если это приблизит его к федеральному агенту.  
— Нет, что вы, — Рикард как будто смутился. — Это частная беседа. Считайте, что это — моё любопытство, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — согласился Гэвин.  
Это он тоже слышал в прошлом "сегодня", так что он сосредоточился, нахмурился — и с видимой неохотой сказал:  
— Я вырубился, похоже. Потерял сознание. Если об этом станет известно, меня отстранят от работы, а мне нечего делать дома. Врач, — он поднёс руку к швам на голове, — утверждает, что я здоров, но мне предстоит ещё один осмотр, если что, так что никто не выпустит на улицу психа, не бойтесь.  
Он отвёл глаза и усмехнулся с должной неловкостью.  
И снова взглянул на Рикарда, ожидая ответа.  
Проглотит?..  
Проглотил.  
"Вы не умеете лгать", как же; он отлично это умел, на "А с плюсом", и знал, что ни один федеральный агент не поверит в байку о потерянном времени, вот потерянное сознание — совсем другое дело. Тем более, когда есть такое весомое доказательство нездоровья!  
Рикард качнул головой.  
— Извините, — сказал он, растерявшись. — Действительно. Я не подумал. Не знал о вашем ранении...  
Он сделал паузу, и Гэвин вставил:  
— Царапина.  
— Не такая уж и царапина, если вы сознание теряете, — Рикард помолчал, ещё раз покачал головой. — Я понимаю вас, Гэвин. И не вынесу эту информацию за пределы нашего разговора, если вы пообещаете поговорить с врачом и пройти полноценное обследование.  
Гэвин подтащил к себе меню кофейни, положил на него левую руку, а правую поднял, словно принимая присягу, и заявил:  
— Торжественно клянусь!  
— Святыми вещами шутите, — отозвался Рикард, но глаза его улыбались.  
Гэвину невыносимо хотелось поцеловать его, перегнувшись через стол; справившись с собой, он спросил:  
— Осмотр склада утратил для вас интерес после моих откровений?  
А вот теперь Рикард и вправду перестал улыбаться.  
— Нет, — сказал он серьёзно, даже озабоченно. — Склад я должен осмотреть в любом случае. Давайте поедем, если вы не возражаете.  
— Ваша машина или моя?..  
— Как пожелаете.

 **10:27 AM**  
— Приехали, — сказал Гэвин, притормаживая на углу Десятой и Сорок Седьмой и разглядывая затор впереди. — Дойдём пешком? Тут недалеко.  
Сердце у него колотилось буквально в горле, но федеральный агент как будто ничего не замечал.  
— Да, конечно, — сказал Рикард. — Дойдём пешком.  
Он надел пальто, очки и перчатки, он не ждал ничего плохого от рутинной процедуры, а Гэвину казалось, что у него сейчас кровь польётся из ушей без посторонней помощи. Отыскав взглядом ту самую крышечку от "колы", он поддел её носком ботинка, погнал перед собой. Тонкая форменная куртка странно шуршала, натирала кожу на запястьях жёсткими краями карманов.  
— Давно в полиции? — спросил Рикард. То ли решил разрядить обстановку, то ли у него был обязательный список вопросов; сейчас это Гэвина не особенно интересовало.  
— Семь лет в детективах, пять — в патруле, — произнёс он отрывисто. — А вы в ФБР?  
Рикард на мгновение замялся.  
— Пять.  
— Поздно начали, — невольно вставил шпильку Гэвин. — А до этого?  
— Преподавал английскую литературу.  
"Пиздишь".  
Гэвин почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. Рикард врал ему, зачем? В прошлом "сегодня" он отрекомендовался дизайнером, какой смысл менять легенду?  
— В Нью-Йорке? — спросил он как можно спокойнее, разрезая ленту на воротах.  
— В Вашингтоне, — Рикард улыбнулся. — Там и завербовали.  
"Пиздишь", — убедился Гэвин.  
Волнение улеглось почти мгновенно, обстановка стала приближенной к боевой. Теперь он не знал, с какой стороны опасность больше, и рад был, что не пытался с федеральным агентом флиртовать — ещё не хватало без борьбы сдать такой козырь!..  
Заперев ворота, он достал пистолет и снял с предохранителя.  
— Думаете, здесь кто-то есть? — удивился Рикард.  
"Тварь, откусившая мне руку".  
— Животное с квадратной челюстью вы уже исключили из уравнения? — парировал Гэвин.  
И вспомнил, что в нынешнем "сегодня" они не обсуждали ни следы укусов, ни местонахождение таинственного зверя. Правда, Рикард, помолчав, согласился:  
— Действительно, его ведь не поймали.  
Что-то в его голосе Гэвина насторожило, однако момент казался не лучшим для выяснения отношений; поднявшись на крыльцо, Гэвин сорвал пломбу, сунул в карман — и нажал на дверную ручку.  
Рука провалилась сквозь тонкую фанеру.  
Боль пришла сразу.

 **Пятница, 06.10  
5:59 AM**  
Гэвин лежал неподвижно, пока не зазвонил будильник, а затем сгрёб телефон с тумбочки и швырнул в стену. Сел, уставился на свои ладони, сжал и разжал кулаки несколько раз.  
— Блядство какое, а.  
Бессмертие, пусть даже временное (Гэвин не обольщался) было прекрасным, но испытываемых ощущений не стоило. Требовалось срочно найти решение, которое позволит хотя бы войти на склад, сохранив обе конечности и не устраивая федеральному агенту кровавый душ.  
Наскоро ополоснувшись, Гэвин выхлебал пол-литра воды и приготовил завтрак, вытащил сим-карту из разбитого телефона, вставил в старенькую трубку, валявшуюся в столе на чёрный день. Сообщение от лейтенанта пришло как по расписанию (впрочем, почему "как") — федералы, складское дело, не опаздывай. Ничего нового.  
"Ок", — ответил Гэвин.  
"Кто ты и куда дел моего детектива?" — написал Фаулер.  
Гэвин ухмыльнулся.  
"Убил и съел, теперь я за него".  
Рука заныла, снова испортив настроение; оттолкнув тарелку, Гэвин задумался. С наскока родились два варианта: либо открыть дверь, нажимая на ручку фонариком, либо попытаться отстрелить замок. Первое не давало никаких гарантий, руку буквально засасывало оба раза, фонарик не спасёт; второе было чревато непредсказуемым рикошетом, да ещё и выставляло Гэвина в интересном свете перед федеральным агентом, который теперь возбуждал не только животные желания, но и вполне себе человеческие подозрения.  
Так ничего и не решив, Гэвин оделся — джинсы, толстовка, разбитые сапоги, — спустился в машину, да так и остался сидеть без движения, держась за руль обеими руками.  
Хотелось орать и требовать остановить всё это. Он не киногерой, а то, что происходит с ним — невозможно, немыслимо; почему именно он в это вляпался, почему он обязан умирать снова и снова ради какой-то херни? Федеральному агенту нужен склад? Пусть сам туда едет, к чёрту, нигде не сказано, что Гэвин непременно должен его сопровождать!..  
...и дверь отожрёт руку в белом рукаве, очки в тонкой оправе свалятся, когда Рикард шагнёт назад, и тело ещё некоторое время будет биться в пыли под крыльцом, и сколько пройдёт времени, прежде чем любопытные прохожие заглянут во двор склада? Кто из них вызовет полицию — и не обчистят ли перед этим карманы, это Манхэттен, детка, тут ничто не совершается из одних лишь благих побуждений!  
Рикард Рипли.  
Федеральный агент с сомнительными интересами.  
Самый, блядь, охуенно красивый мужик из всех, кого Гэвин видел в своей жизни — и он не мог оставить этого мужика умирать на заброшенном складе одного.  
Пусть даже ему ничего за это и не обломится.

 **8:51 AM**  
Федеральный агент приехал первым. Когда Гэвин прошёл через участок — отлично выглядишь, Тина; Хэнк, закусывай; не съебись никуда, мудила, я тебе сейчас дела сдам, — в кабинете Фаулера уже маячил посетитель, сидел спиной к стеклу, неподвижный как манекен. Гэвин встал коленом на подлокотник кресла и снял трубку местного телефона, набрал Фаулера, сказал:  
— Проблемы заказывали?  
— Заходи, — отозвался лейтенант.  
Рикард протянул руку, Гэвин пожал её и сел, закинул ногу на ногу.  
Ему было любопытно, на каком повторе этого утра он не выдержит и засосёт федерального агента прямо здесь, в кабинете со стеклянными стенами, на глазах Фаулера и всего участка, потому что, во-первых, у него натурально сносило крышу, а во-вторых, если так посмотреть, для него в текущем "сегодня" уже было то самое третье свидание!  
Не удержавшись, он ухмыльнулся, и Рикард приподнял брови.  
— У меня что-то с лицом?  
— Вы слишком горячая штучка для этого места, — честно сказал Гэвин.  
Фаулер только что не подпрыгнул, а Рикард — Рикард внезапно и ярко покраснел. Гэвин залип на этот румянец, смотрел, приоткрыв рот, пока Фаулер не хлопнул кожаной папкой по столу.  
— Рид, твою мать!.. Я просил без фокусов!  
Гэвин промолчал, усилием воли заставил себя отвернуться, и через некоторое время федеральный агент кашлянул и неуверенно проговорил:  
— Я бы хотел, — он запнулся, — меня интересует дело об укусах животного. Складское помещение на Сорок Восьмой Западной, 504.  
— Всё, что пожелаете, — ответил Гэвин, по-прежнему не глядя на него. — Только скажите.  
Прозвучало двусмысленно, жарко и откровенно. Атмосфера мгновенно накалилась до предела.  
— Я тебя убью, — пообещал Фаулер. — Вон отсюда. Жди в зале. Агент, задержитесь на пару слов.  
Лицо пекло уже у самого Гэвина. Выйдя из кабинета, он вернулся за свой стол, сел и пару раз легонько приложился лбом об столешницу, пользуясь тем, что Рикард не может его увидеть, медленно выдохнул.  
— Тебе что, мало по голове попало, решил добавить? — полюбопытствовал Хэнк со своего места. Гэвин показал средний палец куда-то в его сторону, распрямился неохотно.  
"Я ведь дважды умер, — подумал он, глядя в потолок. — Вам невдомёк, а мне дважды оторвали руку, это охуеть как больно, Хэнк, я не понимаю, как вообще выживают после такого!"  
— Детектив Рид?..  
А вот и федеральный агент.  
Гэвин развернулся вместе со стулом и уставился Рикарду в лицо.  
— Я очень извиняюсь, — сказал он громко. — Херню сморозил.  
— Как всегда, — подал голос Ральф. Гэвин продемонстрировал средний палец и ему тоже, встал, провёл языком по зубам.  
— Кофе? Я угощаю.  
Падать ниже было уже попросту некуда, но он всё ещё пытался.  
У Рикарда слёзы на глазах выступили от тщетных попыток остаться невозмутимым, он покачал головой и стремительно направился к выходу из участка. Гэвин сгрёб папки с текущими документами и сгрузил на стол Ральфу, оскалился:  
— Приказ Фаулера, попробуй оспорь!  
— Гэвин, а ты, — начала Тина.  
— Вернусь! — перебил Гэвин.  
Рикард ждал на улице у крыльца, подставив лицо порывистому ветру. Гэвин поднял раскрытые ладони и криво усмехнулся:  
— Мой коллега прав, агент, я большой спец в том, чтобы сказать невпопад. Извините меня. Я не хотел вас смущать.  
"Я бы тебя просто трахнул и всё", — закончил он про себя, и это, похоже, отразилось в его глазах.  
К его удивлению Рикард шагнул к нему и взял за лацкан куртки, крепко сжал.  
— К тебе или ко мне? — спросил он отрывисто. — Сейчас.  
Гэвину показалось, что он слышит колокольный звон и хор ангелов небесных.  
— Ко мне. Сейчас.

 **10:32 AM**  
Они начали раздеваться ещё в подъезде, белое пальто упало на пол в прихожей, и Рикард, глухо зарычав, не дал Гэвину его поднять, сорвал с него куртку и дёрнул ремень джинсов. Гэвин уволок его в комнату и толкнул на кровать, упал на колени, разувая и стаскивая брюки из шелковистой ткани в мелкую серую ёлочку.  
В глаза бросались внезапные вещи — цепочка со странным символом на шее федерального агента, его гладкая, как у девчонки, кожа, несколько крошечных шрамов, похожих на пулевые ранения, но не являющихся таковыми, уж Гэвин-то знал. Он не мог отвести глаз, целовал, трогал, покусывал, валял Рикарда как куклу, и тот позволял всё, лишь постанывал чуть слышно и краснел — лицом, шеей, плечами. Гэвин забыл о резинках, взял в рот, заглотил так глубоко, как смог, и чуть не спустил от одного этого ощущения, от того, что Рикард всем телом напрягся под его руками, выгнулся, толкаясь навстречу, и ахнул. Его кожа пахла мылом, имбирём и — совсем немного, — потом; Гэвин думал, что хочет сожрать его, присвоить, пометить. Он не позволил Рикарду кончить, отстранился, нашёл в тумбочке смазку и вставил в него палец, потом два, вернулся к прерванному занятию, и вот тогда Рикард сорвался на бессвязные просьбы — и вцепился в простыню с такой силой, что она лопнула.  
Гэвин проглотил всё, что попало ему в рот, утёр губы, выпрямляясь.  
Рикард смотрел ему в лицо расширенными глазами, потом опустил взгляд ниже, сказал хрипло:  
— Трахни меня.  
— Ты не...  
— Заткнись и трахни, — перебил Рикард.  
Гэвин заткнулся.  
Он не думал, что продержится долго в таком состоянии, и так и вышло; тяжело дыша в мокрое от пота плечо Рикарда, Гэвин зажмурился, выговорил, едва ворочая языком:  
— Дай мне четверть часа, и я сделаю это снова. У нас ведь есть четверть часа?..  
— Да, — Рикард провёл пальцами по его спине. — Гэвин.  
— Мм?..  
— Ты целуешься?  
Озадаченный, Гэвин поднялся на локтях и встретил серьёзный взгляд чумовых голубых глаз.  
— Да, я, — он запнулся. — То есть, конечно. В смысле...  
Рикард притянул его к себе и поцеловал, и только тогда до Гэвина дошло, что они как-то ухитрились пропустить этот момент. Он вложился в поцелуй всем собой, пытаясь одновременно компенсировать, доминировать, обещать и объяснять всё, что хотел бы сказать; Рикард закинул руки ему на шею и вжался всем телом, они перекатились по кровати, и Гэвин поддался и чуть раздвинул ноги, как бы предлагая — если хочешь, я готов.  
Теперь подвеска болталась у него перед лицом, Гэвин поймал её губами и ухмыльнулся.  
— Я же сказал, ты слишком горячая штучка для нашего участка.  
Рикард засмеялся, опустил голову, но Гэвин видел, что у него покраснели уши.  
— Не то чтобы я всегда занимался сексом на первом свидании!..  
— Не то чтобы я собирался тебя осуждать, — Гэвин запустил пальцы во влажные густые волосы. — Пить хочешь?  
— Очень, — Рикард снова взглянул на него и улыбнулся, осторожно коснулся швов надо лбом.  
— До свадьбы заживёт, — сказал Гэвин, отвёл его руку и встал. — Со льдом или комнатной температуры?  
— Со льдом.  
Без одежды он был ещё красивее — и совершенно нереальный, ненастоящий.  
Как этот день, который повторялся снова и снова.  
— Гэвин?..  
— Цвет твоих глаз называется "лунный свет", — глупо сказал Гэвин.  
Лицо горело.

 **1:03 PM**  
Он всё-таки отстрелил замок и толкнул дверь фонариком.  
— Мне нужно что-то знать? — спросил Рикард.  
На его шее, над воротником рубашки, цвели розовые следы поцелуев, Гэвин не представлял, что в нынешнее время у кого-то может быть такая нежная кожа. Галстук Рикард снял, убрал в карман пальто, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу, словно гордился тем, что у них было, и от этого Гэвин тоже буквально сходил с ума.  
Он запал на федерального агента — и хотел сохранить федеральному агенту жизнь.  
— Эта дверь откусила мне руку, — отчётливо сказал Гэвин. — Я ей не доверяю.  
— Когда?.. — Рикард опешил.  
На это Гэвин отвечать не стал — и так понятно, как это выглядит со стороны. Кукушкой тронулся детектив, бывает, работа тяжёлая всё-таки, психологические травмы, опять же, а тут ещё и физически по голове попало...  
Держа пистолет перед собой, он вошёл внутрь, посмотрел невольно на пол за порогом, но крови, конечно, не увидел, как и своих конечностей из предыдущих "сегодня". День перезапускался полностью; если начать всё с начала, Рикард не будет знать о том, что они переспали, например.  
— Что ты хотел здесь найти? — спросил Гэвин, уточнил: — Что мы сейчас ищем?  
— Животное, — Рикард помолчал, потом в свою очередь поинтересовался: — Гэвин, ты можешь поверить мне безоговорочно?  
— Легко.  
— Возьми.  
Гэвин обернулся и увидел, что Рикард протягивает ему свои очки.  
— Если оно ещё здесь, ты увидишь его. Тогда стреляй на поражение. Оно не даст тебе второго шанса.  
Он смешался, поскольку Гэвин стоял неподвижно, качнул головой, сказал:  
— Это не шутка. Клянусь.  
— Я думал, люди в чёрном и правда ходят в чёрном, — протянул Гэвин, сунул фонарь за пояс и взял очки, надел.  
И увидел.  
Тварь, сотканная из чёрного дыма, отделилась от стены и одним прыжком преодолела добрых пять-шесть метров между ними.  
И откусила Гэвину голову.

 **Пятница, 06.10  
5:59 AM**  
Гэвин лежал неподвижно, пока не зазвонил будильник, потом протянул руку, выключил его, посмотрел на экран. Ни одного входящего, значит, кофе и душ в силе.  
Швы саднили, болело горло, болело всё нутро. На часах второй ноль сменился единицей, потом двойкой, а Гэвин всё уговаривал себя подняться и хотя бы ополоснуть липкое после сна тело.  
Не хотелось шевелиться, даже думать не хотелось; он помнил, как открывалась зубастая пасть размером с экскаваторный ковш, ему казалось, он даже почувствовал запах разложения и ладана, исходящий из клубящейся тьмы, и он не мог заставить себя встать и вновь поехать на рандеву с монстром, которого, может, и пули-то не возьмут.  
Медленно, через силу, он скатился с кровати на пол.  
Здесь он стоял на коленях перед Рикардом, снимая с него ботинки и носки. Гэвин закрыл глаза и представил крупные худые ступни в своих руках, мысленно провёл пальцем по щиколоткам, по редким тёмным волоскам на голени — и опустил голову на постель.  
В первые два раза Рикард не предлагал ему свою оптику, даже не говорил, что ему нужно; возможно, его не заботила выживаемость детектива полиции, но в прошлое "сегодня" они переспали. И что?.. Это уже повод сохранить Гэвину жизнь?..  
Чертыхнувшись, он всё-таки встал и дотащился до ванной комнаты, наскоро ополоснулся, почистил зубы, побрился. От мысли о кофе затошнило, от вида еды — тоже, Гэвин никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что этот, именно этот бекон он один раз уже съел.  
Пришло сообщение от Фаулера.  
"Федералы хотят 48 улицу. Их человек будет к девяти. Не опаздывай".  
— Заебал, — искренне сказал Гэвин телефону. — Ну сколько можно, ёб твою мать?!  
...о, кстати.  
Маркер нашёлся в ящике кухонного стола. Закатав рукав свитера, Гэвин вывел на запястье крупную четвёрку, положил маркер рядом с сахарницей, потом сообразил, что изменения не сохранятся при перезапуске дня, усмехнулся и кинул обратно в ящик.  
А Фаулер, не получив ответа, перезвонил.  
— Ты что там, спишь? — осведомился он. — Рид, приём, ты бухал вчера, что ли?!  
— Отвалите, — попросил Гэвин почти ласково. — Приеду я, ну что? Вы же видели, что я прочитал!  
— Ты мог быть в несознанке, — проворчал лейтенант. — И вообще, что за хамство, ты оборзел? Премия больше не нужна?  
"Мне ничего больше не нужно будет, — подумал Гэвин, — если я не выйду из цикла".  
— Мне что, извиниться? — огрызнулся он вслух. — Джефф, дайте мне одеться спокойно, если хотите, чтобы я вовремя приехал!  
Он выбрал из комода одинаковые носки и почистил ботинки, прочитал и удалил сообщение от метеослужбы.  
На душе было муторно и неспокойно.  
Где-то в городе сейчас один федеральный агент тоже одевался и выходил из дома, садился в машину и ехал на Полис-Плаза. Белое пальто, наверное, лежало на заднем сидении, а во внутреннем кармане пиджака федеральный агент держал плоский футляр с очками, через которые видно тварей из другого мира.  
И если для того, чтобы заполучить эти очки, Гэвин должен был снова с Рикардом переспать — что ж, он не собирался этого делать: некоторые вещи нельзя разменивать даже на собственную безопасность.  
Но были и другие варианты.

 **8:28 AM**  
Рикард приезжал, как выяснилось, в восемь тридцать три. Когда Гэвин прошёл через участок — привет, Тина; Хэнк, а где стажёр; Ральф, конфетку хочешь, — в кабинете Фаулера ещё никого не было. Гэвин бросил куртку в кресло, просунулся наполовину в открытую дверь, доложил:  
— Рид прибыл.  
— Заходи, — лейтенант помахал рукой. — Этот вот-вот будет. Сможешь не откусить ему лицо?  
Гэвин вздрогнул и уставился на Фаулера, но быстро сообразил, что тот ничего не имеет в виду, кроме отсылки на его, Рида, обычную манеру поведения.  
— Нет. То есть, да, — Гэвин поморщился. — Всё нормально, я себя контролирую.  
Теперь уже Фаулер пристально на него посмотрел.  
— Ты какой-то пришибленный, — сказал он. — В отпуск хочешь?  
— Что, прямо сейчас?..  
— Завтра? — предложил Фаулер.  
— Нет, завтра уже не хочу, — Гэвин отвернулся к стене и увидел, как федеральный агент — его федеральный агент! — входит в общий зал; он был всё такой же ослепительно красивый, и у Гэвина захватило дух, он с трудом напомнил себе, что распускать язык и руки строго запрещено.  
— Доброе утро. Лейтенант Фаулер?..  
— Заходите, — Фаулер встал. — Знакомьтесь: детектив Гэвин Рид, федеральный агент Рикард Рипли.  
— Просто Рикард, пожалуйста.  
Гэвин пожал ему руку. Слов не было никаких, его хватало только на то, чтобы не пялиться беззастенчиво на лицо и шею над воротником белоснежной рубашки.  
— Меня интересует дело об укусах животного, — мягко сказал Рикард. — Сорок Восьмая Западная, 504.  
Гэвин молчал.  
— Мы со своей стороны, разумеется, окажем любую поддержку Бюро, — Фаулер кашлянул. — Детектив предоставит вам всю документацию, улики, свидетельские показания, да, Рид?  
Гэвин продолжал молчать.  
— Я бы хотел побывать на месте преступления, — Рикард сделал неопределённый жест. — Сопроводите меня?  
— А куда он денется!.. Рид!  
Окрик вывел Гэвина из оцепенения, но и только. Он встал, посмотрел на Фаулера, на Рикарда.  
— Влейте в него литр кофе, — посоветовал лейтенант. — Должно помочь.  
— Спасибо, так и сделаю, — Рикард улыбнулся. — Детектив? Я могу называть вас Гэвин?  
"Можешь называть меня как угодно".  
— Валяйте, — одобрил он вслух.  
— Дела сдай...  
— Ральфу, ага, — перебил Гэвин. — И позвоню, когда освобожусь, пятница всё-таки.  
За спиной осталось недоуменное молчание. Выйдя из кабинета, Гэвин попытался привычным жестом зачесать волосы, но пальцы наткнулись на швы и жёсткую щетину, он чертыхнулся, засмеялся.  
— Производственная травма? — пошутил Рикард с сочувствием в голосе.  
— Недострелили чуток, — Гэвин заставил себя поднять наконец глаза и усмехнуться в ответ. — Не привык ещё к лысой башке.  
Он прочистил горло и добавил:  
— Давайте и правда кофе выпьем? Сейчас текучку отдам, тут кофейня напротив, у них отличные пирожки с вишней.  
Ральф на переданные документы не сказал ничего: видимо, ещё не оправился после предложенной конфетки, так что конфетку Гэвин приложил тоже, в ящике стола у него всегда болтался пакет с леденцами на всякий случай, и ещё по одной оставил Тине и Хэнку.  
— Ты вернёшься? — Тина поймала его за рукав.  
— Надеюсь, сегодня уже нет, — Гэвин сделал акцент на слове "сегодня", но Тина, разумеется, не могла понять всей иронии этой фразы, так что она неловко улыбнулась и сунула ему в ладонь небольшой пакет.  
— Откроешь завтра! — предупредила она, делая страшные глаза. — Это подарок!  
— Спасибо, — Гэвин наклонился через стол и поцеловал её в лоб.  
И ушёл, посмеиваясь про себя воцарившейся за спиной тишине.

 **9:11 AM**  
— Плохо спали?  
От пирожка с вишней Рикард воздержался, а вот Гэвин взял два, вгрызся с удовольствием, поймал пальцем упавшую каплю сиропа и удостоился ещё и замечания:  
— Отличная реакция.  
— Да, ничего так, — Гэвин облизал палец и снова согласился: — Плохо спал, да. Накануне пятницы никогда не ждёшь ничего хорошего, мысли всякие лезут. Что вы хотите узнать?  
— Есть одна несостыковка в протоколах осмотра места происшествия, — Рикард не стал ходить вокруг да около. — Вы пишете, что никуда не отлучались, а патрульный офицер Картрайт утверждает, что не мог вас найти, когда хотел опечатать помещение. Где вы были, Гэвин?  
Он не давил, выжимая нужный ответ, просто спрашивал — и терпеливо ждал, даже не смотрел на Гэвина непрерывно, помешивал свой кофе, складывал и разворачивал салфетку.  
Гэвину нравилось, каким разным мог быть федеральный агент: спокойным, напористым, агрессивным, дружелюбным, покладистым, упёртым; при этом в любом настроении он выглядел — стабильным, что ли. Уверенным. Многогранным, и эти грани поворачивались перед Гэвином как узоры в калейдоскопе и нравились ему все без исключения. Особенное внимание, правда, он уделил бы Рикарду краснеющему и страстно целующемуся, но с этим он готов был подождать до разрешения ситуации. И так уже вышло неловко: первый раз состоялся, а Рикард об этом и не подозревал.  
— Я не помню, — проговорил Гэвин, тщательно подбирая слова. — Я уверен, что не покидал место преступления, однако...  
Он постучал себя по голове рядом с раной, пояснил:  
— Док заверил, я в целом нормален, но, знаете, присутствует некоторая рассеянность. Я помню, как вошёл в кладовку, и помню, как вышел из неё и столкнулся с офицером Картрайтом. В промежутке — ну, возможно, я просто застрял в углу, как робот-пылесос, а Бенни не посветил в этот угол фонариком?..  
Рикард засмеялся.  
Поверил.  
— Всё же, вам стоит сказать об этом врачу, — заметил он серьёзно. — Я благодарен вам за откровенность, мне это действительно важно. Вы проводите меня на место?  
С большим трудом Гэвину удалось не отвести взгляд. Он взбодрился лишь пообещав себе, что в следующий раз врать не станет, спросил:  
— Моя машина или ваша?  
— Ваша, — Рикард допил кофе. — Сможете уехать, если вдруг я решу там задержаться.  
— Нет уж, дудки, — Гэвин покачал головой. — Вы инструкции давно перечитывали? Я не имею права оставить вас там одного.  
Голос неожиданно сорвался, и Рикард с удивлением посмотрел на него. Гэвин сделал вид, что не заметил.  
Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что с его смертью день заканчивался только для него и только в этом мире, а где-то — в предыдущих "сегодня", продолжающихся без него, — сотканная из мрака тварь нападала и на Рикарда, калечила его, сжирала заживо, и от этой мысли Гэвину стало нехорошо.  
"Нет других миров, — твёрдо сказал он себе. — Я перезапускаю день. Его никто не тронет".

 **10:12 AM**  
Затор образовался сразу за ними: чёрная "королла" зачем-то ускорилась и ударила серебристый микроавтобус, который, в свою очередь, развернулся, задел мотоциклиста и полностью перегородил проезжую часть.  
— Надо же, проскочили, — отметил Гэвин вслух.  
— В каком смысле? — удивился Рикард.  
— В смысле, нас не задело, — Гэвин взял с приборной доски складной нож, протянул федеральному агенту и попросил: — Откройте мне ворота, пожалуйста, я заеду внутрь.  
Рикард кивнул, вышел из машины, оставив пальто на заднем сидении, надел очки и перчатки. Гэвин загнал "сивик" во двор к забору, взял из багажника форменную куртку.  
— А вы давно в полиции? — Рикард с любопытством оглядел его, вернул нож.  
— Семь лет в детективах, пять — в патруле. А вы в ФБР?  
— Тоже пять.  
— Поздно начали, — Гэвину стало любопытно, что он услышит на этот раз. — А кем до этого были?  
— Проще сказать, кем я не был! — Рикард заулыбался. — Учился на дизайнера интерьеров вообще-то, потом, так вышло, преподавал пару семестров английскую литературу в колледже у сестры. Во Франции жил почти год в качестве переводчика. Знаю, выглядит странно, но у меня большая семья, и, кажется, все по очереди эксплуатировали мои способности для своих нужд!  
Такого Гэвин не ожидал.  
— В Бюро тоже по семейной протекции пришли? — пошутил он машинально.  
Собственно, он никогда ещё не оказывался в такой ситуации. Знал теоретически, что каждое новое действие или фраза рождают новую ветку возможностей, но не сталкивался на практике. Что в его поведении побудило Рикарда раскрыться, а не ответить односложно, как в предыдущих "сегодня"? Ступор в участке? Пирожок с вишней? Просьба о помощи с воротами?..  
— Ну, в общем, да, — Рикард развёл руками. — У меня действительно большая семья.  
Он помолчал, спросил:  
— А как насчёт вас?  
— Вы о семье или о работе? — Гэвин достал пистолет, снял с предохранителя.  
Рикард нахмурился.  
— Думаете, тут кто-то есть?  
Гэвин впервые увидел, что федеральный агент тоже вооружён — отчего-то револьвером. В полиции их давно запретили, однако нормами Бюро Гэвин не интересовался; должно быть, у них разрешено.  
— Думаю, что беспечные копы долго не живут, — Гэвин отвернулся. — Животное, убившее четверых, всё ещё не поймали, если мне память не изменяет.  
Он сообразил вдруг, что даже в своих чудо-очках Рикард не видел ничего странного в двери. Тварь ждала с той стороны, просачивалась через дверную ручку или что?..  
Откусив пломбу, Гэвин вытащил из кармана латексную перчатку и взялся за ручку через неё, задержав дыхание.  
Ничего не произошло, и он искренне, по-детски обрадовался: не любишь латекс, погань? Так и запишем!  
Внутри ничего не изменилось. Свет проникал через стеклянные окна в крыше, сваленные в кучу коробки и опрокинутые стеллажи покрылись тонким слоем пыли, кровавые пятна на полу потемнели. Оглядевшись, Гэвин направился в тот угол, откуда тварь кинулась в прошлый раз, надеясь, что Рикард хотя бы его предупредит, но тот молчал; Гэвин потрогал стену — сперва через перчатку, потом голой рукой.  
— Что вы ищете? — спросил Рикард.  
— А вы? — парировал Гэвин, не оборачиваясь. — Вы хотели на склад. Мы приехали. Ничего мне не расскажете?  
Он понял, что начинает забывать, в каком дне что делал и о чём разговаривал. Импровизация была ошибкой всё это время, следовало строго придерживаться единой линии, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего и не внушить подозрений федеральному агенту; единственный шанс получить очки и информацию — стать своим, понравиться достаточно, чтобы Рикард захотел ему довериться. Не язвить, не хамить, не задавать провокационных вопросов.  
Не заниматься с ним сексом, чтобы не чувствовать неловкости, оставшись наедине в замкнутом пространстве.  
— Я не имею права ничего рассказывать, — ответил Рикард наконец. — Гэвин, послушайте. Будет лучше, если вы подождёте меня в машине.  
— А на это уже я не имею права, — Гэвин повернул голову. — Если я вас оставлю и с вами что-то случится, внутреннее расследование меня прожуёт и выплюнет, не говоря уже о ваших коллегах.  
Он всё ещё опирался о стену.  
И не слишком удивился, когда стена дрогнула — и, да, откусила ему руку.

 **Пятница, 06.10  
5:59 AM**  
Из томного и спокойного утро превратилось в кипучее и деятельное. Наскоро ополоснувшись, Гэвин включил кофеварку и в одних трусах сел к столу, расстелив перед собой большой чистый лист бумаги.  
— Время решает, — сказал он сам себе. — Грамотный тайминг — залог успеха.  
Что он имел на данный момент?  
8:33 — Рикард приезжает в участок.  
10:12 — "королла" врезается в микроавтобус.  
Дверь нападала в разное время, однако стена, на которой обосновалась тварь, примыкала к этой двери; возможно, есть какой-то временной период, когда она сидит именно там?..  
Пришло сообщение от Фаулера, Гэвин пометил на листе: 6:54, написал маркером на руке цифру пять.  
"Вазелин брать? — спросил он. — Или в мозг ебать будут?"  
"Завязывай, — велел Фаулер. — Ты ещё с прошлого раза у них на карандаше".  
Вроде, как-то так начиналось первое "сегодня", но вот дальнейшие события смешались у Гэвина в голове в одну сплошную карусель, а разработать следовало единую тактику.  
"ДРУЖЕЛЮБИЕ, — заглавными буквами написал он в центре листа. — Контакт. Интерес".  
На Рикарда хорошо действовали вопросы о семье, честность (даже если она таковой не была на самом деле) и откровенность на грани с пошлостью; в целом это означало, что Гэвину стоит просто быть собой, разве что меньше материться и больше улыбаться.  
Не так сложно, справлялись и с худшим.  
Натянув джинсы и свитер, Гэвин потрогал перед зеркалом швы, буркнул:  
— Красавчик! — и вышел из квартиры.

 **8:43 AM**  
Он позволил федеральному агенту приехать первым. Когда Гэвин прошёл через участок — отлично выглядишь, Тина; как дела, Хэнк; привет, Ральф, — в кабинете Фаулера уже маячила до боли знакомая спина в сером пиджаке. Гэвин наступил коленом на подлокотник своего кресла и снял трубку местного телефона, набрал Фаулера, сказал:  
— Рид прибыл.  
— Заходи, — отозвался лейтенант.  
Гэвин записал время прямо на тыльной стороне ладони и поднялся к аквариуму.  
Рикард встал ему навстречу, протянул руку, Гэвин пожал её и сел.  
— Чему обязан?  
— Меня интересует дело об укусах животного, — сказал Рикард. — Сорок Восьмая Западная, 504.  
На мгновение Гэвин пожалел, что не может со скоростью искусственного интеллекта обработать все имеющиеся варианты ответа и выбрать наиболее благоприятный; чуть промедлив, он кивнул, ответил:  
— Четыре трупа с рваными ранами, все четверо числятся в нашей базе как не самые законопослушные граждане. Что конкретно вы хотите узнать?  
Теперь уже замялся Рикард, улыбнулся, предложил:  
— Могу я угостить вас кофе? Думаю, ни к чему дальше отнимать время лейтенанта Фаулера.  
Гэвин вопросительно взглянул на начальство. Некоторые фразы он уже помнил дословно, и Фаулер его в этом смысле не разочаровал.  
— Катись, — разрешил он. — Текучку Ральфу сдай. И позвони, когда освободишься, сегодня всё-таки пятница. Всего доброго, агент Рипли, рад был познакомиться.  
Выходя из кабинета, Гэвин буквально чувствовал, как скрежещет мозг подобно старому компьютеру, не справляющемуся с задачей.  
— Значит, агент Рипли, — ухмыльнулся он.  
— Рикард, — поправил тот. — И, пожалуйста, без шуток.  
— А часто шутят? — Гэвин приподнял брови.  
— Чаще, чем мне бы хотелось.  
Разговор плавно выруливал в нужную сторону.  
— Отчего не смените фамилию?  
Он постарался, чтобы это прозвучало дружелюбно (sic), и, кажется, в этом преуспел, потому что Рикард посмотрел на него и слегка улыбнулся.  
— Не хочу обижать семью.  
— Большая семья?  
— Весьма, но шутят почему-то только надо мной! — Рикард усмехнулся. — Извините, что я так резко отреагировал. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
— Ну, это понятно: вам отрекомендовали меня как своеобразного человека, вы подготовились, — Гэвин поднял руку. — Одну минуту, ладно? Дела сдам.  
Он выгреб текучку из накопителя и переложил на стол Ральфу, увенчал небольшую стопку леденцом в яркой обёртке, сказал, сделав страшные глаза:  
— Спасибо за содействие, детектив!  
— Ты ёбнулся? — поинтересовался Ральф, впрочем, без агрессии в голосе.  
— Головой ударился! — Гэвин постучал себя пальцем по лбу и — о чудо! — Ральф ухмыльнулся.  
— Ну да, точно, — согласился он. — Срочное что-то есть?  
— Не, всё терпит! — уже через плечо бросил Гэвин, остановился у стола Тины и направил на неё указательный палец. — I'll be back, детка, hasta la vista!  
Она засмеялась, крикнула вслед:  
— Удачи, Гэвин!  
Рикард ждал его у дверей.  
— Вас тут любят, кажется, — заметил он.  
Гэвин ответил не сразу.  
Об этом он тоже думал, пока ехал на работу. Стоило умереть четырежды, чтобы понять, как просто на самом деле не быть мудаком — не будь им и всё, какие проблемы? Улыбнись, ответь без грубости, сделай коллеге приятное, тем более, если тебе это ничего не стоит, и вот уже посторонний человек смотрит на ситуацию в целом и говорит, что окружающие вовсе не считают тебя монстром, каким ты сам хочешь казаться.  
...потом в тебя выстрелят, а попадут в твоего товарища, и Ральф быстро вспомнит, что так бывало уже не раз и не два, и он не любит тебя вовсе не за то, что ты хам, а за то, что Дани был его братом, между прочим...  
Вытащив маркер, Гэвин записал на руке время выхода из участка.  
— Когда как, знаете, — сказал он федеральному агенту.  
С которым определённо не стоило заводить отношений, если только Гэвин не собирался в ближайшее время потратиться на роскошный кладбищенский венок.

 **11:43 AM**  
— Откройте мне ворота, пожалуйста, я заеду внутрь.  
— Конечно, — Рикард кивнул и вышел из машины, оставив пальто внутри, надел очки, прежде чем пройти на территорию.  
Гэвин следил за ним через лобовое стекло и мысленно оглаживал широкие плечи, вёл рукой по спине, прихватывал зубами кожу над воротником рубашки.  
Ему было страшно — и грустно, потому что эта история не имела продолжения. Даже если однажды они благополучно прикончат зубастую тварь и уберутся с этого склада целыми и невредимыми, он не станет завязывать отношения с федеральным агентом.  
А хотелось.  
Очень хотелось.  
Рикард обернулся к нему и вопросительно поднял брови, мол, что-то не так?.. Ругнувшись про себя, Гэвин заехал во двор и припарковал "сивик" у забора, взял из багажника форменную куртку.  
— Кстати, вы давно в полиции? — Рикард надел пальто.  
— Двенадцать лет суммарно. А вы в Бюро?  
— Пять, но раньше по другому профилю работал, в составе группы. По большому счёту, сегодня первый раз один в поле, — Рикард осёкся, засмеялся неловко. — То есть, вы понимаете, я не имел в виду...  
— Расслабьтесь, — Гэвин осторожно похлопал его по плечу. — Я понимаю. Профайлером были?  
— Системным аналитиком, как-то так это называлось.  
Гэвину показалось, что Рикард смутился ещё сильнее. Солгал?.. Он федеральный агент, ему, наверное, о многом нельзя говорить.  
— Неудобно себя чувствую, — признался Рикард, пока Гэвин подыскивал ответ. — Я в детстве, знаете, хотел быть морским пехотинцем, в крайнем случае — бойцом спецназа...  
Он засмеялся, поймав оценивающий и недоверчивый взгляд, покраснел, кивнул.  
— Да, правда, я вас не разыгрываю! Спортом занимался, плаванием, правильное питание, режим дня, всё это! А потом — как отрезало. Увлёкся литературой, закончил колледж по специальности "дизайн интерьеров". Даже в тире не был ни разу до самого момента, как в Бюро позвали. Представляете, да? А вы...  
— Я? — изумился Гэвин. — При чём тут я?  
Рикард закрыл лицо рукой, но у него алели даже уши и шея.  
— О боже, — сказал он. — Извините, меня кошмарно занесло. Давайте забудем, ладно? Пожалуйста, Гэвин.  
Гэвин задержал дыхание, провёл языком по зубам.  
Взял двумя пальцами лацкан шерстяного пальто, подержал, отпустил.  
— Когда мы тут закончим, — проговорил он медленно, — я хочу отвезти вас к себе домой, раздеть, напоить и трахнуть. Вы поедете?  
Рикард закусил на мгновение губу, но взгляда не отвёл.  
— Да.  
— Хорошо, — Гэвин отвернулся и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь привести себя в порядок, но даже воспоминание о полной зубов пасти не особенно настроило на нужный лад. — Хорошо...  
К счастью, Рикард молчал, и через некоторое время Гэвин успокоился.  
— У вас есть оружие? — спросил он, чтобы хоть как-то вновь завязать разговор.  
— Да. Вы думаете, здесь кто-то есть?  
— Тварь, убившую четверых, вы уже исключили из уравнения?.. Держитесь позади меня.  
Он надел перчатку, вытащил пистолет и снял с предохранителя.  
В каком-то смысле ему было даже интересно, возьмут ли обычные пули зубастую гадину; ещё интереснее было, успеет ли он выстрелить хоть на этот раз или снова умрёт без сопротивления.  
— Гэвин, — Рикард кашлянул, — возможно, вам лучше подождать меня в машине.  
— Строго запрещено служебной инструкцией, — отозвался Гэвин.  
Дверная ручка подалась под нажимом — латексная защита всё ещё действовала. Что ж, хорошо.  
— Что мы ищем? — спросил Гэвин, озираясь.  
— Животное, — Рикард захлебнулся последним звуком. — Гэвин, не шевелитесь!  
Стало темно — сразу и окончательно.

 **Пятница, 06.10  
5:59 AM**  
Гэвин не представлял, как много времени можно сэкономить на утренней рутине, если задаться такой целью и не обращать внимания на мелкие неудобства, например, не ждать, пока вода прогреется достаточно для октябрьского утра; он научился не орать от холода, бриться без зеркала и не глядя вытаскивал одинаковые носки из комода.  
Всё остальное с течением времени лучше не становилось.  
Он писал на руке номера дней, рисовал маркером схемы прямо на стене кухни, он выучил день поминутно и мог проехать от участка до склада с закрытыми глазами, выпил цистерну кофе и возненавидел пирожки с вишней. Он шутил с Тиной, налаживал отношения с Ральфом — и сходил с ума от Рикарда. Гэвин готов был зарыться лицом в его колени и просто сидеть так, хотел присвоить его, одевать и раздевать, заковать в наручники, искусать, отсосать, варить ему кофе по утрам, читать вслух. Что угодно. Хоть что-то. Быть рядом. Принадлежать ему.  
А Рикард отвечал на флирт, улыбался, не убирал руки, Рикард краснел и соглашался на свидание в субботу, рассказывал о своей семье, об учёбе в колледже, о Париже. Гэвин знал уже о нём так много, что это грозило стать проблемой, и только одна вещь не менялась от раза к разу: Рикард не предлагал ему взять очки, и невидимая тварь убивала Гэвина однообразно, жестоко и — к счастью, — быстро.  
Зазвонил будильник, но Гэвин не пошевелился, продолжал лежать, пока не пришло сообщение от Фаулера: "Федералы хотят 48 улицу. Их человек будет к девяти. Не опаздывай".  
6:54.  
"Бегу, теряя тапки", — набрал Гэвин.  
Сел, провёл рукой по щетине на макушке и затылке, вздохнул.  
— Заебало, — сказал он тихо. — Как. Меня. Это. Заебало.  
Ничего не менялось. Он не видел выхода, и ему не нравилась даже мысль о том, что он собирался сделать сегодня.  
Ополоснувшись ледяной водой, Гэвин маркером написал на руке: "46" — и, обессилев, положил голову на руки, выронил маркер, и тот покатился по столешнице, упал на пол.  
— Я больше не могу, — прошептал Гэвин. — Я больше не могу.

 **8:34 AM**  
Участок жил своей пчелиной жизнью: жужжал и роился. Гэвин вручил Тине крупное красное яблоко, поставил перед Ральфом стакан кофе (чёрный, двойной сахар, щепотка корицы), вложил Хэнку в руку пакетик "алказельцера".  
И сел за свой стол, глядя задумчиво на спину в сером пиджаке — федеральный агент Рикард Рипли, как же, блядь, я по тебе соскучился.  
— Ёбнулся? — опомнился наконец Ральф. — Это что?  
— Кофе, — Гэвин вздохнул. — Конфетку хочешь? Есть с малиной и с мятой.  
— Дай мне мятную, — попросил Хэнк.  
Гэвин кинул через стойку, не очень уверенный, что Хэнк поймает, но поймал Коннор — стажёр, приставленный к Хэнку Фаулером. Гэвин показал ему большой палец.  
— С хера ли ты покупаешь мне кофе? — продолжал допытываться Ральф.  
— Настроение хорошее, — Гэвин запрокинул голову и положил ноги на стол.  
— Я прошу прощения, — осмелел Коннор, — но по вашему виду не скажешь, что у вас хорошее настроение!  
Гэвин покосился на него, полез в ящик и кинул ещё одну конфету. Коннор поймал и улыбнулся, и Гэвин криво усмехнулся в ответ.  
Ральф осторожно пригубил кофе, задрал одну бровь.  
— С сахаром и корицей?..  
— Двойным сахаром, — поправил Гэвин со значением.  
На столе зазвонил телефон. На ощупь найдя трубку, Гэвин поднёс её к уху и не успел даже ничего сказать, как Фаулер рявкнул:  
— Живо ко мне!  
Гэвин разжал ладонь — трубка ударилась об пол и треснула, раздались короткие гудки, — и медленно спустил ноги со стола.  
— Ты увольняешься, что ли?! — заподозрил Хэнк.  
Не удостоив его ответом, Гэвин поднялся к кабинету-аквариуму, вошёл, пожал руку федеральному агенту.  
— Рикард.  
— Рид.  
Он даже не слушал, что ему говорят, отвечал на автомате, набрал сообщение Фаулеру, благодарный Хэнку за идею: "Увольняюсь сегодняшним днём".  
Лейтенант поперхнулся, попросил:  
— Агент Рипли, вы не могли бы подождать в общем зале? Мне нужно буквально пару слов детективу сказать.  
— Погодите, — Гэвин придержал Рикарда за рукав. — Лейтенант заблуждается, нам не о чем говорить. Я иду с вами. Моя машина или ваша?  
— Ваша, — Рикард чуть нахмурился. — Всё в порядке, детектив? Может быть, кофе?  
— Ненавижу кофе, — искренне ответил Гэвин.  
Фаулер вытаращился на него, но всё же промолчал. Рикард, хоть и недоумевал, тоже не стал задавать лишних вопросов, взял пальто и попрощался, вышел, подождал Гэвина на ступеньках в зал.  
— Мне нужна ровно минута, дела передать.  
— Нет проблем.  
"Есть, — поправил Гэвин мысленно. — Просто ты ещё не знаешь".  
Он наклонился над столом Ральфа, оставляя документы, спросил шёпотом:  
— Одолжишь мне шокер до завтра?  
Весь участок знал, что Ральф таскает скотобойник, гарантированно вырубающий человека за пару мгновений, но вслух об этом как-то не говорили, особенно в присутствии самого Ральфа, так что сейчас Гэвину вновь досталась удивлённо вздёрнутая бровь и пять секунд тишины. Затем Ральф поманил его пальцем, заставив наклониться, и незаметно сунул в руку ключ.  
— Возьми в моём шкафу, — сказал он.  
На дверце, внутри, висело фото Даниэля. Криво усмехнувшись, Гэвин провёл пальцем по металлу рядом с ним, подумав, что многое отдал бы за то, чтобы прожить полсотни раз тот день, а не сегодняшний; он оставил бы Дани в машине, в участке, где угодно, только бы подальше от той крыши, откуда его сшибла шальная пуля.  
Шокер он сунул в карман форменной куртки, вернул Ральфу ключ.  
— Слышь, мудила, — бросил Ральф ему в спину, — я твоими делами заниматься не собираюсь!  
Гэвин выставил назад средний палец.  
Он собирался выжить любой ценой.  
А потом можно будет и поблагодарить.

 **10:09 AM**  
Серебристый микроавтобус тащился позади, мотоциклист притормозил, выискивая место, чтобы приткнуться, и Гэвин, напротив, прибавил газу, чтобы не попасть под раздачу.  
По дороге молчали. Рикард пытался вначале завязать разговор, спрашивал о протоколах, но Гэвин его оборвал:  
— Мне звонить адвокату?  
— Это не допрос, — федеральный агент сник. — Я просто хотел...  
— А я не хочу.  
Рикард вздохнул, с видимым трудом проглотив заготовленную фразу.  
— Меня предупреждали, что вы своеобразный человек.  
На это Гэвин просто не ответил.  
В текущем "сегодня" он не мог даже думать о том, чтобы понравиться Рикарду, это было бы подло, мерзко, недостойно всего, что у них уже случилось, всего доверия, которое Рикард ему оказал — и которого катастрофически не хватало.  
Припарковав "сивик" во дворе склада, Гэвин некоторое время сидел, глядя перед собой, затем вышел, хлопнув дверью.  
Хотелось курить.  
Хотелось орать.  
— Гэвин, — сказал Рикард. — Что с вами?  
Он остановился так близко, что Гэвин мог бы вырубить его прямо сейчас, и Гэвин смотрел в серо-голубые глаза и понимал, что не может этого сделать.  
— Дайте мне ваши очки, — произнёс он хрипло.  
— Что? — растерялся федеральный агент.  
— Дайте очки и держитесь за моей спиной, — Гэвин сглотнул. — Поверьте мне, ради Бога, Рик.  
Рикард вздохнул — и снял очки, протянул ему.  
Так просто.  
Так же просто, как договориться с Ральфом.  
Иногда, чтобы не быть мудаком, достаточно им не быть.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Гэвин.  
Он надел очки и латексную перчатку, вытащил пистолет и снял с предохранителя.  
— Откуда вы знаете? — спросил Рикард.  
Гэвин пожал плечами и, поднявшись на крыльцо, распахнул дверь и шагнул внутрь.  
Тварь спрыгнула сверху и откусила ему руку по самую шею.

 **Пятница, 06.10  
5:59 AM**  
В квартире было холодно, Гэвин пожалел, что прикрутил с вечера термостат, но всё же выпростал руку из-под одеяла, провёл по лицу, потрогал швы, отвратительно твёрдые и саднящие.  
Зазвонил будильник.  
Медленно, неохотно Гэвин поднялся с постели, завернулся в одеяло и выбрался в таком виде на кухню. Казалось ему или раньше было теплее? Возможно, он мёрзнет, потому что ресурсы организма вот-вот закончатся, и очередное фиаско станет последним?..  
Он выпил кофе, сжевал кусок хлеба с сырым беконом, постоял у стены, но схему рисовать не стал, только написал крупно: "47".  
— Сегодня я всё сделаю по-другому, — пообещал он себе.

 **8:34 AM**  
Участок жил своей пчелиной жизнью: жужжал и роился. Гэвин вручил Тине крупное красное яблоко ("Отлично выглядишь"), поставил перед Ральфом стакан кофе (чёрный, двойной сахар, щепотка корицы), вложил Хэнку в руку пакетик "алказельцера".  
Федеральный агент уже приехал, со своего места Гэвину видна была широкая спина в сером пиджаке. Наступив коленом на подлокотник кресла, Гэвин снял трубку местного телефона, набрал Фаулера, сказал:  
— Рид прибыл.  
— Заходи, — отозвался лейтенант.  
— Ёбнулся? — опомнился Ральф. — Это что?  
— Кофе, — серьёзно сказал Гэвин. — Объяснения потом, ладно? Я не могу перестать быть мудаком быстро.  
А федеральный агент был чёртов красавчик, Гэвин вновь это отметил. Высокий, широкоплечий, с нежной белой кожей и гладко уложенными волосами — одна прядь выбилась и нависала над левым глазом; на шее под рубашкой у него пряталась россыпь родинок, он носил белое бельё и пах имбирём и мылом, и Гэвин задержал его руку в своей чуть дольше положенного и улыбнулся — едва заметно, уголками губ.  
— Рикард.  
— Гэвин. Рад познакомиться.  
Рикард улыбнулся в ответ.

 **9:12 AM**  
— Так у вас большая семья?  
— Очень! — Рикард засмеялся. — Сиблинги по обеим родительским линиям, мои братья и сёстры, их супруги и дети, а ещё кузены разной степени близости, свояки, крёстные! Целый клан. Иногда утомительно, но чаще весело и удобно, пусть это и звучит цинично.  
Гэвин смотрел на него поверх стакана с кофе и улыбался, тонул в серо-голубых глазах и невыносимо хотел дотронуться, но запрещал себе даже думать об этом: потом. Когда это закончится. Пусть всего один раз, но именно что один раз.  
Он не хотел превращать это прекрасное лицо в свою рутину. Только не этого парня, нет.  
Рикард заслуживал лучшего.  
— А как насчёт вас? — федеральный агент склонил голову.  
Гэвин сделал неопределённый жест.  
— Нет, — сказал он, — никаких сиблингов.  
— И не женаты?..  
На этот раз Гэвин выдержал паузу, облизал губы.  
В каком-то из прошлых "сегодня" он сам задал этот вопрос, поддерживая разговор, и Рикард нечаянно отправил их обоих в нокаут на пару минут. "Я, — заявил он, — ещё не встретил мужчину, с которым хотел бы связать свою жизнь".  
— Нет, — произнёс Гэвин, продолжая улыбаться. — Мужчина, с которым я хочу связать свою жизнь, ещё не знает об этом.  
Рикард сморгнул. Покраснел. Побледнел.  
— "Ещё не знает"? — повторил он.  
Гэвин смотрел на него, улыбался и молчал.

 **11:14 AM**  
— А можно вопрос?  
Они шли по набережной Гудзона в сторону Конференц-центра. Гэвин надел солнцезащитные очки, Рикард щурился, и оба держали руки в карманах.  
— Спрашивайте, — Рикард кивнул.  
— Почему вы интересуетесь этим делом? Это всего лишь укусы животного. Разовая акция, не серия. Да, мы не поймали эту тварь...  
"И хера с два я стану её ловить", — добавил Гэвин про себя.  
— ...но всё же это не серийные убийства и не терроризм. Почему вы здесь?  
— Подпольные бои, — Рикард смотрел прямо перед собой. — Букмекерство, наличные, отмывание денег, а к тому же нелегальный ввоз животных в страну без должного ветеринарного контроля.  
— Врёте? — Гэвин ухмыльнулся.  
— Вру, — согласился федеральный агент. — Простите меня. Я должен был сразу ограничить круг вопросов.  
— Ничего, получилось складно. Вы быстро появились, кстати, чуть больше суток прошло, а вам уже донесли!  
Рикард покосился на него, убедился, что Гэвин не шутит, и покачал головой.  
— Мы опаздываем, — сказал он с досадой. — То есть, прямо сейчас это не имеет значения, мы уже опоздали. Случился один... сбой некоторое время назад, мы до сих пор расхлёбываем последствия. По-хорошему, в среду в восемь на том складе вас должен был искать я, а не офицер Картрайт.  
Он помолчал и добавил:  
— Я бы вас нашёл?  
Гэвин пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю.  
— А вы бы хотели? — чуть тише спросил Рикард.  
Гэвин глубоко вздохнул, снял очки, посмотрел на него.  
— Да, — сказал он.  
Рикард поцеловал его.

 **1:04 PM**  
Гэвин помнил каждую чёрточку граффити на воротах, каждую банку, валяющуюся на асфальте; он загнал "сивик" во двор, припарковал у забора, вышел. Надел перчатку, вытащил пистолет. Снял с предохранителя.  
— Может быть, тебе лучше остаться, — Рикард тревожно свёл брови. — Подождать здесь.  
— Во-первых, это строго запрещено инструкцией, — Гэвин ухмыльнулся. — А во-вторых...  
Он протянул руку и снял с федерального агента очки.  
— Остаться лучше тебе.  
— Ты знаешь, — Рикард не спрашивал. — Почему ты мне сразу не сказал?  
Гэвин пожал плечами.  
— Поговорим потом, ладно?  
Рикард отвернулся и сунул руки в карманы.  
"Не делать так больше", — мысленно отметил Гэвин, чертыхнулся, но времени на выяснение отношений и вправду не было.  
Перед дверью он взглянул на часы, нажал на ручку — латекс всё ещё спасал, — вошёл и стремительно обернулся, вскидывая пистолет.  
Тварь сидела на стене слева, текучая, струящаяся. В этот раз Гэвину показалось, что она зашипела, прежде чем прыгнуть.  
Пасть распахнулась, обнажая сто тысяч зубов.  
Гэвин выстрелил.  
Наступила тьма.

 **Пятница, 06.10  
5:59 AM**  
Будильник. Душ. Кофе.  
Сообщение от Фаулера.  
Чёрный кашемировый свитер.  
"59".

 **8:43 AM**  
Путь через участок занимал триста семьдесят один шаг — привет, Тина; привет, Хэнк; привет, Ральф, — федеральный агент неизменно ждал в кабинете.  
— Рид прибыл.  
— Заходи.  
Гэвину казалось, он уже мёртв, казалось, у него должны быть чёрные круги под глазами, тремор и рассеянное сознание, но нет.  
Федеральный агент вставал, улыбался и протягивал руку.  
— Рикард.  
— Гэвин.  
У него была цель, он шёл к ней, с каждым "днём" подбирался всё ближе, но иногда больше всего хотелось поднять табельное оружие и разрядить себе в висок.  
Останавливало одно: он вовсе не был уверен, что это поможет.  
— Хотите кофе? Я угощаю.  
В этот раз Гэвин перегнулся через стол в кофейне и поцеловал федерального агента сам.  
— Так просто? — Рикард покраснел, заулыбался.  
— А зачем усложнять?..

 **1:04 PM**  
— Вы можете мне довериться, Рик? Дайте ваши очки, пожалуйста. И держитесь позади меня.  
От "сивика" до крыльца было двести тридцать четыре шага, потом девять ступеней, шаг через порог — и понеслось.  
Вправо, выстрел, назад, назад, вправо, вправо, выстрел, влево, вперёд, выстрел.  
Челюсти сомкнулись, как показалось, прямо на лице.

 **Пятница, 06.10  
5:59 AM**  
Будильник. Душ. Кофе.  
Сообщение от Фаулера.  
Чёрный кашемировый свитер.  
"87".  
— Заебало, — Гэвин прислонился лбом к зеркалу в прихожей. — Заебало, заебало...  
Он не мог это остановить. Только идти дальше и надеяться, что однажды всё получится.

 **8:43 AM**  
Триста семьдесят один шаг через улей.  
— Коннор, привет! Дело есть. Закажи два билета, своди Хэнка на хоккей, это сегодня. Хоть день бухать не будет.  
— У меня есть деньги...  
— А это подарок, не спорь.  
— День рождения завтра у вас, а не у меня.  
— Перестань говорить мне "вы".  
Наступив коленом на подлокотник кресла, Гэвин снял трубку местного телефона, набрал Фаулера, сказал:  
— Я увольняюсь.  
— Не сегодня. Живо ко мне!  
Хохотнув, Гэвин поднялся к стеклянному кабинету, первым протянул руку.  
— Гэвин.  
— Рикард.  
— Вы — самый красивый человек, которого я видел в своей жизни.  
Побагровел даже Фаулер.  
Гэвин улыбался.  
Ему было море по колено.

 **1:04 PM**  
Поднимаясь на крыльцо, Гэвин понял, что больше не боится умирать. Ему хотелось прекратить этот цикл, хотелось жить дальше, изменить всё, перекроить своё поведение и перестроить планы на дальнейшие годы, но самого факта смерти он больше не страшился. Он знал теперь, что ничего не проносится перед глазами и нет никаких сожалений о несбывшемся, и это его радовало; а боль?.. Ну, что боль. Можно и потерпеть.  
По правде говоря, голос Твари (он дал ей имя собственное, весьма оригинальное) был куда хуже её зубов.  
Гэвин сделал шаг вправо и выстрелил, когда Тварь сорвалась со стены. Он ранил её, и она завизжала в инфразвуке, рухнула на пол; Гэвин отступил назад и вправо, под прикрытие ящиков, выстрелил снова. На этот раз Тварь увернулась, и он выскочил, прыгнул навстречу, выстрелил ещё раз— и попал, инфразвук ударил в голову, минуя уши, сжал сердце и желудок холодными тисками. Упав на пол, Гэвин перекатился на спину и выстрелил вверх дважды, не давая Твари навалиться на него, поднялся на колени, вскочил, отступил.  
В детстве, помнилось, он играл на приставке, и один уровень никак ему не давался. Гэвин бесился, кричал, даже плакал от злости; Элайджа понаблюдал за его страданиями и принёс распечатанное решение, с которым не нужно было думать, только нажимать кнопки — в указанном порядке и быстро. Гэвин выучил комбинацию и выиграл бой наконец, но победа не принесла ему радости.  
Сейчас он чувствовал себя героем той игры: вправо, вправо, выстрел, вправо, перезарядить оружие, назад, назад, выстрел.  
— Гэвин!  
...и он забыл о федеральном агенте, а Рикард по-прежнему стоял у двери и держал пистолет на уровне груди.  
Слишком низко.  
И он всё равно не видел Твари, а она, спрыгнув с ящиков, сомкнула зубы на его плече; белое пальто мгновенно пропиталось кровью, Рикард беспомощно открыл рот, но не издал ни звука, только пошатнулся — и рухнул лицом вперёд.  
— Сука, — сказал Гэвин обречённо.  
Приставил пистолет к виску и выстрелил.

 **Пятница, 06.10  
5:59 AM**  
Свалившись с кровати, Гэвин дополз до туалета, и его вырвало какой-то чёрной гадостью; он с трудом вспомнил, что два с лишним месяца назад (блядь!) ужинал пиццей с грибами.  
— Сука, — повторил он шёпотом, содрогнулся в спазме, не в силах даже заплакать.  
Перед глазами, как в первые дни, мельтешили пятна крови, густо-алые на белом. Гэвина вырвало снова, он вытер рот куском туалетной бумаги, положил голову на бортик унитаза.  
— Сука.  
Он мог только надеяться, что поступил правильно, что Рикард сейчас жив и где-то в своей квартире (рядом с церковью Святого Патрика, это рукой подать) просыпается, бреется, завтракает, понятия не имея, что с ним произошло "сегодня" — и одновременно не произойдёт никогда.  
Живот скрутило острой болью. Гэвин сложился пополам, застонал сквозь зубы.  
— Ничего, — пообещал он себе, когда отпустило, — оно того стоило.  
Федеральный агент должен жить. Любой ценой. Даже если придётся стреляться сто раз подряд, на сто первый всё получится, они выживут оба, и Гэвин отвезёт его домой, к себе или к нему, и они будут что-нибудь пить, что-нибудь есть и вполне конкретно трахаться. Всю ночь, и снова, когда проснутся, и ещё одну ночь — целый уикэнд будет в их распоряжении.  
Успокоенный перспективами организм наконец-то позволил ему разогнуться, Гэвин спустил воду и вышел, выключил надрывающийся будильник.  
Сел на кровать, обхватив голову руками.  
Вообще-то, он облажался, нельзя было закрывать на это глаза. Думал только о себе. Забыл о том, что рядом кто-то есть, и федеральный агент погиб. Шальные пули ни при чём на этот раз, только его, Рида, эгоизм и мудацкое поведение.  
...мечтать после этого о совместном уикэнде, серьёзно?  
Застонав, Гэвин уткнулся лбом в колени. Живот вновь прихватило спазмом, боль вгрызлась до самого позвоночника не хуже призрачной Твари; Гэвин завалился набок, подтянул одеяло, накрылся с головой.  
Телефон принял сообщение.  
Фаулер.  
"Федералы хотят 48 улицу. Их человек будет к девяти. Не опаздывай".  
Впервые в сознательном возрасте Гэвин зажмурился и обратился к Богу.  
"Если Ты есть, — подумал он, — если Ты есть, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть он будет жив. Пусть это снова будет он!"

 **8:37 AM**  
— Тина.  
Она улыбнулась, и Гэвин взял её за руку, подержал, отпустил.  
— Ты хорошая, — сказал он серьёзно. — Красивая и добрая. Мне жаль, что я тебе нравлюсь. Ничего не выйдет, Тина. Извини.  
— Совсем? — Тина закусила губу, пытаясь скрыть эмоции.  
— Совсем.  
Он медленно шёл по участку, боясь поднять глаза на кабинет Фаулера, остановился у стола Хэнка, положил перед ним пакетик "алказельцера", наклонился.  
— Если ты не прекратишь медленно себя убивать, — Гэвин понизил голос, — однажды ты этим убьёшь, например, Коннора. Оно тебе надо, старик?..  
— Что ты несёшь вообще? — спросил Хэнк, но Гэвин уже отошёл. — Гэвин!.. Что ты имеешь в виду?!  
Не смотреть наверх было невероятно трудно. Сжимая кулак в кармане куртки, Гэвин поставил перед Ральфом стакан кофе (чёрный, двойной сахар, щепотка корицы).  
Ральф медленно выпрямился, откинулся на спинку кресла. Гэвин впервые заметил, что глаза у него красные и воспалённые после смены, ногти некрасиво обкусаны, на предплечье — свежий ожог.  
— Ёбнулся? — спросил Ральф. — Это что? Что тебе надо?  
— Ничего, — Гэвин покачал головой. — Тяжёлая ночь?  
— Иди на хуй.  
Гэвин кивнул.  
И наконец обернулся.  
За стеклянной стеной сидел федеральный агент, неподвижный как манекен.  
Он был чёртов красавчик. Высокий, широкоплечий, с нежной белой кожей и гладко уложенными волосами — одна прядь выбилась и нависала над левым глазом; Гэвин задержал его руку в своей чуть дольше чем следовало и улыбнулся — едва заметно, уголками губ.  
— Рикард.  
— Гэвин. Рад познакомиться.  
Рикард улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Меня интересует дело об укусах животного, — сказал он. — Сорок Восьмая Западная, 504.  
"Спасибо, — Гэвин обращался к Богу, не отрывая глаз от лица федерального агента. — Буду должен Тебе всю мою жизнь".  
"Все мои жизни".

 **9:11 AM**  
Угловой столик как раз освободился, когда они взяли кофе, и на этот раз Гэвин сел спиной к залу, предоставив Рикарду кресло у стены.  
— Я хотел бы кое-что уточнить, — начал Рикард, сделав первый глоток.  
Гэвин поднял руку, останавливая его.  
— Я сейчас сам всё уточню, — сказал он. — Я давно должен был это сделать, но вас, наверное, предупредили: я своеобразный тип. Большой мудак, короче, и мне тяжело даются нормальные человеческие поступки.  
Рикард неуверенно рассмеялся, замолчал, сообразив, что Гэвин не шутит.  
— Не понимаю, — признался он.  
— Вы умерли сегодня, — Гэвин смотрел на него. — Зубастая Тварь на складе откусила вам руку вместе с плечом.  
Улыбка федерального агента растаяла без следа.  
— Я облажался, — Гэвин покачал головой. — Забыл о вашем присутствии. Я совершал одну и ту же ошибку из раза в раз, я просил ваши очки, но ничего не объяснял. Хочу закончить с этим. Хочу, чтобы вы ждали меня в машине, пока я не разберусь с этой гадиной. Теперь задавайте вопросы.  
Он всё-таки ждал в глубине души, что Рикард усомнится в его психической нормальности, но Рикард, помолчав, уточнил:  
— "Из раза в раз". И... сколько их было?  
Гэвин закатал рукав.  
— Сейчас — восемьдесят восьмая попытка. Как видите, я не только мудак, но ещё и туповат.  
— Я не думал, что, — Рикард осёкся. — Я не... Гэвин!.. Вы представляете себе, какова статистическая вероятность подобной случайной встречи?!  
Он положил руки на стол, наклонился вперёд. Глаза у него сияли, словно Гэвин сделал ему подарок своими откровениями, и Гэвину отчего-то стало неприятно, он отстранился, отвернулся к окну.  
— Расскажите мне всё, — попросил федеральный агент. — Вкратце. Вы видели её в среду, в те полчаса? Я понимаю, мы уже обсуждали это, наверное...  
— Не обсуждали, — перебил Гэвин. — Я врал вам. Всё это время.  
Это произвело нужный эффект; Рикард опешил и сбавил натиск.  
— Да, я понимаю, — проговорил он. — Наши дела, они не вызывают желания обсуждать их, а я, конечно, не сказал вам, что именно ищу. У нас строгий регламент. Секретность...  
— Я не хочу ничего знать о ваших делах, — вновь оборвал его Гэвин. — Просто хочу убить эту тварь. Для этого мне нужно, чтобы вы дали мне очки и ждали в машине. Всё. Потом напишете, что сделали это сами, а я, не знаю, валялся в отключке и ничего не видел. Меня устроит любой расклад.  
Рикард отпил кофе. Провёл пальцем по кромке бумажного стакана.  
— Гэвин, — позвал он. — Есть кое-что, что вам надо знать.  
Он снова начал улыбаться, и Гэвин приподнял брови, ожидая продолжения.  
— Меня тоже нельзя убить, — сказал федеральный агент.

 **10:22 AM**  
Оставив машину, они шли по набережной Гудзона в сторону Конференц-центра. Гэвин надел солнцезащитные очки, Рикард щурился, и оба держали руки в карманах.  
— Насколько мне известно, ещё никому не удавалось — как это сформулировать? Сохранить всю память?.. Даже когда люди умирали одновременно, помнит всегда только один. А смерть от потери крови не мгновенная. Так что, полагаю, вы просто успели первым, — Рикард вздохнул и покачал головой. — Вы сумасшедший, Гэвин. Вы же не могли знать точно, что это спасёт меня!  
— Я обязан был попробовать, — Гэвин пожал плечами.  
Он чувствовал себя неуместным, ненужным, бестолковым, как в худшие подростковые годы; ко всему прочему, настигло осознание, что состоявшийся разговор бесполезен: если в текущем "сегодня" Тварь снова его убьёт, придётся повторять признание, выворачивать себя наизнанку — столько раз, сколько потребуется.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Рикард. — Я ценю.  
Он помолчал, спросил, развеивая надежды Гэвина на покерфейс:  
— Я чем-то вас обидел? Вы выглядите расстроенным.  
— Нет.  
— Врёте вы так себе.  
— Да идите вы! — не выдержал Гэвин. — Не лезьте в душу. Я убью Тварь, и разбежимся, и что вам за дело до моего настроения?!  
Он сразу пожалел о своих словах, но из тупого упрямства не стал ни извиняться, ни исправляться; некоторое время они просто шли рядом, затем Рикард предположил:  
— Вы думаете, все ваши действия не имели смысла, раз меня не нужно спасать?..  
Гэвин не ответил.  
В прошлый раз, когда они шли здесь, федеральный агент поцеловал его, и Гэвин не мог перестать об этом думать; он помнил мягкие губы и россыпь родинок, помнил запах его тела. Помнил, как округлял рот, облизывая член, как вталкивал в податливое тело скользкие от смазки пальцы.  
"Я люблю тебя", — он вздохнул, не отрицая больше очевидное.  
Это ничего не значило. Они принадлежали разным мирам, и даже бессмертие Рикарда ничего не решало.  
— Первый раз я прожил такой день в колледже, — сказал вдруг Рикард. — Страшно испугался. Думал почему-то, что все знают и будут называть меня мутантом. Ещё боялся, что будет как в фильме "Пункт назначения": я избегну смерти в этой ситуации, но она всё равно меня найдёт. На третьем подходе понял, что это работает как-то по-другому, а на следующий день, когда вышел из цикла, меня встретил человек из Бюро.  
— Так вы в самом деле федеральный агент? — удивился Гэвин.  
Рикард протянул ему удостоверение, улыбнулся:  
— Настоящее, честно. Формально мы входим в криминальный следственный отдел, если вы позвоните на ресепшн и спросите меня, вас соединят. Обычно я на месте, я не полевой агент, просто так вышло, что сейчас я — единственный в городе, кто может перезапустить день. Мне, кстати, очень нравится этот ваш термин, он более ёмкий, хотя и не вполне корректный.  
Следовало, наверное, спросить, каким обозначением пользовались в Бюро, но Гэвину было всё равно, он кивнул и снова сунул руки в карманы.  
— В семье никто не знает о моих способностях, — продолжил Рикард, будто и не ждал реакции, — но второй раз случился во Франции, когда я жил там с Амандой — она моя тётка по отцу, оставила мне квартиру, когда перебралась в Европу окончательно; случился теракт, водитель на грузовике въехал в толпу на набережной. Я пытался вмешаться, и, знаете, меня тогда арестовали по подозрению в пособничестве. Я позвонил в Бюро, но всё решалось слишком долго. У меня ничего не вышло, хотя я и спас тётушку — и провёл неделю в камере, прежде чем было достигнуто соглашение об освобождении, так что во Франции я теперь персона нон-грата.  
Гэвин ухмыльнулся.  
И посмотрел на часы.  
— Пора?.. — Рикард нахмурился.  
— Ещё нет.  
Федеральный агент остановился.  
— Гэвин.  
— Что?  
Он был так близко, что у Гэвина перехватывало дыхание, но когда Рикард наклонился для поцелуя, Гэвин отвернул голову.  
— Не надо, — сказал он. — В какой-то момент это превращается в фарс.

 **1:06 PM**  
Инфразвук ударил в голову, минуя уши, сжал сердце и желудок холодными тисками.  
Упав на пол, Гэвин перекатился на спину и выстрелил вверх дважды, не давая Твари навалиться на него, поднялся на колени, вскочил, отступил, всё ещё чувствуя себя героем консольной игры.  
Они смотрели друг на друга, он и Тварь; она подвывала, заставляя его сердце заходиться в панике, он держал её на мушке.  
— Заебала, — сказал Гэвин бессильно.  
Прицелился.  
И выстрелил.  
Тварь размазалась в прыжке и откусила ему голову.

 **Пятница, 06.10  
5:59 AM**  
— Всё, — Гэвин развёл руками, глядя в потолок. — Всё, я больше не могу. Я закончил с этим.  
Подташнивало: трёхмесячной давности пицца больше не желала усваиваться; сдавшись, Гэвин выблевал её в унитаз, спустил воду, прополоскал в ванной рот и почистил зубы. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало, потрогал швы.  
И вспомнил данное Богу обещание.  
— А эта Тварь — тоже твоя, или она по другому ведомству? — спросил он громко.  
Помолчал.  
Добавил тише:  
— Нахуй мне жить, если я не смогу быть с ним?..

 **9:01 AM**  
Пересменка закончилась, Ральф и Хэнк уехали до его появления, Тина по уши закопалась в бумаги, но всё же улыбнулась.  
— Фаулер рвёт и мечет, — сообщила она. — Он у себя, зайди.  
Гэвин поднял голову и увидел, что федеральный агент стоит у стеклянной стены и смотрит в общий зал. На мгновение они встретились глазами, и у Гэвина ёкнуло сердце.  
Рикард выглядел на миллион, а он чувствовал себя банкротом.  
Так больше не могло продолжаться.  
Еле волоча ноги, он поднялся по ступенькам, но не успел даже постучаться: Рикард вышел ему навстречу, взял за локоть и повёл прочь, сказал негромко:  
— Я всё знаю. Пойдём посидим где-нибудь. Не стал переодеваться, чтобы не сбивать тебя, но сегодня — твой девяностый день.  
— Восемьдесят девятый, — машинально поправил Гэвин.  
И понял.  
— Девяностый, — повторил Рикард с нажимом и замолчал, проходя мимо Тины.  
— Гэвин, ты вернёшься? — крикнула она вслед.  
— Постараюсь! — всё так же на автомате ответил Гэвин.  
В голове никак не укладывалась мысль, что он не помнит предыдущее "сегодня", потому что Рикард всё-таки умер — и перезапустил день сам.  
— Что случилось? — на лестнице Гэвин вырвал наконец руку и уставился на федерального агента. — Где я облажался?!  
— Ты не облажался, — Рикард улыбнулся. — Давай хотя бы в машину сядем, ладно?  
Он водил "короллу" цвета "ледяной аметист". Гэвин послушно сел на пассажирское сидение, развернулся нетерпеливо, ожидая ответа.  
— Ну?!  
— В моём "вчера" — твоём восемьдесят девятом дне, — ты пришёл такой же, — начал Рикард. — Никакой. На тебя смотреть было страшно. Ты послал матом Фаулера, сказал, что никуда не поедешь и в гробу видал его, меня, полицию, Бюро и "всякую неведомую ёбаную хуйню", с которой тебя бороться не учили.  
Гэвин закрыл лицо рукой. Ну да, именно это он и собирался выдать в таких или похожих выражениях; по крайней мере, про "неведомую ёбаную хуйню" Рикард точно не сам сочинил, не его стиль.  
— Сам не знаю, что меня насторожило, — продолжил федеральный агент, — но я уговорил тебя спуститься сюда и налил тебе выпить — да, у меня есть, не спрашивай. На втором стакане ты заговорил. Рассказал о кладовке, о первом дне, о последующих. О том, как на третий день признался, что дверь откусила тебе руку, и я дал тебе очки. О том, что в восемьдесят восьмом дне ты уже всё мне объяснял. Мне жаль, Гэвин. Это — одна из дерьмовых сторон нашей способности.  
— Ты сказал "дерьмовых"? — Гэвин засмеялся.  
Рикард посмотрел на него с упрёком, но тоже улыбнулся.  
— И что потом? Я напился и уснул в машине, а ты поехал на склад сам?  
— Нет, что ты, — Рикарду как будто стало неловко. — Ты изучил Тварь куда лучше меня. Честно говоря, я надеялся, что ты с ней и покончишь, но...  
— Но?  
— Я должен был запомнить всё, что ты рассказал.  
— Ты прострелил себе башку, — догадался Гэвин.  
Рикард пожал плечами, глядя в сторону.  
Гэвин протянул руку и за подбородок развернул его голову к себе.  
— И этот человек называл меня сумасшедшим, — сказал он задумчиво. — Рик.  
— Да?  
— Я проклят. Когда я попадаю в заварушку, убивают кого угодно, кроме меня.  
— Теперь будут убивать тебя, — успокоил Рикард.  
Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга.  
Федеральный агент захохотал первым.

 **1:05 PM**  
Гэвин сделал шаг вправо и выстрелил, когда Тварь сорвалась со стены. Он ранил её, и она завизжала в инфразвуке, рухнула на пол; Гэвин отступил назад и вправо, под прикрытие ящиков, выстрелил снова. На этот раз Тварь увернулась, и он выскочил, прыгнул навстречу, выстрелил снова — и попал, инфразвук ударил в голову, минуя уши, сжал сердце и желудок холодными тисками. Упав на пол, Гэвин перекатился на спину и выстрелил вверх дважды, не давая Твари навалиться на него, поднялся на колени, вскочил, отступил.  
Они смотрели друг на друга, он и Тварь; она подвывала, заставляя его сердце заходиться в панике, он держал её на мушке.  
— Врёшь, — Гэвин скрипнул зубами, — не возьмёшь. Не в этот раз, падла.  
Он привык замечать её движения, привык их угадывать; он видел теперь, как она пружинит ноги, сотканные из текучего дыма, как отрывается от пола и летит, нереальная, невесомая и смертоносная.  
Когда Тварь раскрыла пасть, обнажая сто тысяч зубов, он выстрелил трижды.

 **1:17 PM**  
— Точно всё? — Гэвин никак не мог успокоиться.  
Он позвонил, не решившись выпустить из виду даже тушу Твари, и сидел на корточках рядом, пока Рикард обходил помещение со сканером.  
Мёртвая, она была не похожа ни на что, дымные струи склеились, слежались лоскутами.  
— Что она такое? — Гэвин дотронулся и брезгливо отдёрнул руку, почувствовав холодное и липкое, вытер о джинсы. — Животное?  
— Нет, — Рикард сосредоточенно впечатал что-то в форму на экране сканера и наконец отвлёкся. — Несмотря на её внешний вид, она ближе к людям. Она обучаема, агрессивна, способна к анализу ситуации. Она не из нашего мира, Гэвин. Её не должно здесь быть. Ты всё сделал правильно. Предоставленная самой себе, она вырезала бы Манхэттен менее чем за месяц.  
Он тоже опустился на корточки, подметая полами пальто грязные доски. Гэвин указал пальцем, но Рикард только поморщился.  
— Глупая была идея надеть белое на склад, — сказал он.  
— Да, так себе, — Гэвин хмыкнул. — Что было в кладовке?  
Рикард покосился на него.  
— Портал. Пропустил её и инициировал тебя. Я его закрыл, так что с этим всё в порядке.  
— Ух ты! — Гэвин снова хмыкнул. — Да ты целый супергерой! Портал он закрыл между делом, подумаешь, удивил!..  
Федеральный агент покраснел и засмеялся.  
— Есть специальное оборудование, — начал он.  
Гэвин отмахнулся.  
— Я шучу.  
Он медленно встал, потряс ногами, разгоняя кровь, расправил плечи.  
— И что теперь?  
— Я вызвал ликвидаторов, они очистят территорию, — Рикард посмотрел на него снизу вверх, и Гэвин протянул ему руку, помогая подняться. Прикосновение оказалось ожидаемо приятным, Гэвин буквально заставил себя разжать пальцы и отступил на шаг.  
Рикард не отводил взгляда.  
— Мне придётся написать о тебе, — сказал он, смутился. — В систему всё равно поступит оповещение, так что я бы мог стать тем агентом, который введёт тебя в курс дела... если ты хочешь, конечно. Тебе не нужно переходить в Бюро, просто есть определённые условия...  
Гэвин взял его за подбородок, погладил нежную кожу на шее.  
— Я хочу, — проговорил он. — Каждый. Блядский. День. Я думал о том, как сильно я тебя хочу. Я запрещал себе, но если эта поебота снимает моё проклятие, то мы сейчас дожидаемся твоих ликвидаторов и едем ко мне. Да?  
— А это вопрос? — Рикард наклонил голову, прижался лбом ко лбу. — Гэвин.  
— Мм?..  
— А мы ещё не?..  
— Один раз.  
— Всего один?!  
— Когда я сказал при Фаулере, что ты горячая штучка.  
— О боже!..  
— Вот именно.  
— Гэвин.  
— Мм?  
— Ты целуешься?  
Он отстранился, на мгновение жалея, что не может побыть Зубастой Тварью и проглотить Рикарда целиком.  
— Да я, блядь, — начал он.  
Замолчал.  
И просто поцеловал наконец федерального агента.

 **2:55 PM**  
Они начали раздеваться ещё в подъезде — привет, мисс Мейзел, это мой бойфренд, извините, — уже-не-белое пальто упало на пол в прихожей, и Рикард не дал Гэвину его поднять, сорвал с него куртку и дёрнул ремень джинсов. Гэвин уволок его в комнату и толкнул на кровать, упал на колени, разувая и стаскивая брюки.  
Ему было страшно, что это всё снова не сохранится, и он запретил себе думать, просто дышал Рикардом, трогал его, целовал и прикусывал, оставляя розовые отметины; Рикард стянул с него свитер и майку, охнул, задев швы на голове.  
— Херня, — Гэвин навис над ним, опираясь на руки, — я их не чувствую, не парься.  
— Не буду, — Рикард обхватил его за загривок. — А что ты чувствуешь?  
Он привлёк Гэвина к себе и укусил за нижнюю губу, сжал сосок, перекатил по кровати, оказываясь сверху. Гэвин распластался, ухмыляясь, подставил шею, плечи, живот под поцелуи — и только успел жалко и запоздало выдохнуть:  
— Резинка!..  
Рикард взял у него в рот. Гэвин приподнялся на мгновение и снова рухнул на подушку, вжался затылком, стиснув зубы; он плавился, растекался под ласкающим языком, вздрагивал и чуть слышно стонал; когда Рикард прервался и поднял голову, Гэвин свирепо уставился на него в ответ, чувствуя, что вот-вот сорвётся в матюги и мольбы, и неизвестно, чего будет больше.  
— Ну!..  
— Смазка? — федеральный агент положил руку ему на живот.  
Кажется, он тоже готов был сорваться.  
Гэвин вывернул ящик тумбочки, нашёл выпавший тюбик, протянул, стыдясь своих трясущихся рук. Где-то там были и презервативы, он точно знал, но всё, что мог, это тупо смотреть на Рикарда и ждать его реакции; хотелось скулить и выпрашивать продолжения, хотелось опрокинуть Рикарда на кровать и вылизать, хотелось кончить в него, на него, хоть что-то сделать, потому что внутри нарастало давление, грозя сорвать крышу к чертям.  
Рикард уложил его обратно и щедро плеснул себе на ладонь смазки.  
— Да, — сказал Гэвин. — Да, блядь, Рик, пожалуйста!..  
Он легко принял палец; когда их стало два, ноги поджались, Гэвин выдохнул протяжно сквозь стиснутые зубы и заставил себя расслабиться. Слишком давно ничего — никого, — не было, и сомнение, мелькнувшее на лице Рикарда, резануло по сердцу и разозлило.  
Расстроило.  
Испугало.  
— Давай уже, — Гэвин сглотнул. — Просто сделай это, ну!  
Рикард перевернул его и поставил на четвереньки. Гэвин успел набрать воздуха в лёгкие, готовясь к проникновению, и беспомощно ахнул, почувствовав прикосновение языка. Рикард вылизывал его размашистыми движениями, одновременно лаская член, дразнил короткими касаниями, оглаживал бёдра; Гэвин задохнулся, уверенный, что сейчас умрёт от разрыва сердца, и это будет самый бездарный перезапуск дня, и тогда федеральный агент всё же взял его, вошёл в разгорячённое тело легко и полностью.  
— Блядь!..  
Гэвин закрыл глаза и вцепился в подушку, пытаясь подстроиться под ритм толчков, потом бросил, опустил голову, позволяя Рикарду делать что угодно. Внутри было горячо и много, но всё же недостаточно; Гэвин сдался и обхватил свой член, мечтая одновременно о том, чтобы кончить прямо сейчас — и не кончать никогда.  
Получилось ближе к первому. Застонав, Гэвин ткнулся лбом в предплечье, обмяк, чувствуя, как липнет кожа к мокрой от пота коже Рикарда.  
— Блядь, — выдавил он снова. Язык ворочался с трудом.  
— Ты цел? — глупо спросил Рикард и сам засмеялся. — Гэвин!..  
— Завали, — Гэвин высвободился и обернулся. — Скромник, блядь! Краснеет он от любого намёка!..  
Он замолчал, на ощупь нашёл руку федерального агента и крепко сжал, напоминая себе, что всё это ничего не значит: его девяносто дней были двумя для Рикарда, и даже самый охуенный секс — просто секс; хороший старт, да, но не более.  
Охуенный секс с самым красивым мужиком в мире.  
Рикард лёг рядом и положил голову ему на плечо.  
— Серьёзно, — сказал он. — Как ты? У тебя был тот ещё денёк.  
— У меня были те ещё три месяца, — Гэвин хохотнул, но в голосе, он и сам это слышал, проскальзывали истерические нотки. — Что, есть какие-то запреты для меня от Бюро?  
— Не рекомендуется провоцировать любопытство окружающих, — Рикард вздохнул. — Я рассказывал, как меня арестовали во Франции? Ну вот. Иногда это тяжело, но если у тебя нет разумных обоснований своему поведению, вмешиваться нельзя.  
— Тем более что вряд ли кто-то поверит.  
— О чём ты думаешь?  
Гэвин запустил руку в волосы федерального агента.  
— У меня был напарник, — проговорил он неохотно. — Ещё в патруле. Его звали Даниэль, он был братом одного из наших детективов...  
Рикард положил ладонь ему на грудь.  
— Я влип в историю, а он в неё вошёл. Последовал за мной на крышу. Пуля ударила в плечо, парнишка выжил бы, но он просто потерял равновесие. Пятый этаж, он разбился. Умер у меня на руках. Так... бессмысленно.  
— Это не твоя вина, — заметил Рикард.  
— Нет, — согласился Гэвин. — Иначе Ральф бы уже давно меня убил. Но Дани это не вернёт, и не было ни одного дня из этих девяноста, когда я не хотел перезапустить ту смену. Приказать ему остаться в машине, удержать его, да просто не ходить в тот переулок!.. Пятью минутами позже я никого бы там не увидел.  
Он замолчал, благодарный Рикарду за то, что тот не пытается его утешать, прижался губами к его макушке.  
Спросил, чувствуя себя идиотом:  
— Будешь встречаться со мной?

**Понедельник, 9.10  
8:33 AM**  
Проживать время впервые стало новым опытом. Гэвин ещё не вполне оправился, ещё смотрел с подозрением и ждал подвоха, но пятница превратилась в субботу, та — в воскресенье, и вот понедельник, и он был жив, проснулся по будильнику и вовремя приехал на работу.  
И понятия не имел, кого увидит и что услышит.  
— Доброе утро, Гэвин, — Коннор помахал рукой от копировального аппарата. Гэвин поприветствовал его жестом, кивнул Тине. Она улыбнулась в ответ и упрекнула:  
— Ты обманул меня! Обещал вернуться в пятницу и не вернулся!  
— Я пытался, — Гэвин пожал плечами.  
Он видел, как она посмотрела на кофе в его руках, но ничего больше не сказала, и он пошёл дальше между столами.  
Остановился.  
Сердце бешено колотилось.  
Ральф поднял голову, помолчал, спросил:  
— Что надо, мудила?  
— Пошли покурим, — Гэвин с трудом проглотил комок в горле, протянул один из стаканов. — Чёрный, с двойным сахаром и корицей.  
Ральф взял стакан, поставил перед собой.  
— Ты же не куришь, — сказал он.  
Сегодня глаза у него были нормальные, здоровые и чистые, на щеках пробилась светлая щетина.  
Гэвин снова пожал плечами.  
— Не курю.  
Он сам не знал, зачем делает это и чего добивается.  
По спине скользнула капля пота, затекла в трусы.  
Вздохнув, Гэвин облизал губы и кивнул, и хотел уже отвернуться, когда Ральф медленно поднялся, заблокировал с клавиатуры свой компьютер и взял стакан.  
— Пошли покурим, — сказал он. — Как раз последние две остались.  
— А потом бросишь? — ляпнул Гэвин, не подумав.  
Ральф открыл пачку, протянул ему.  
— А потом — брошу, — согласился он. 


End file.
